Into the Darkness
by MasterChick
Summary: Dragon Age AU: Gajeel Redfox job is clear. Get the job done, get paid. Simple as that! When they were asked to deliver cargo of slaves to Neverra, a small elf woman with an extraordinarily beautiful dagger was much more than just an elven slave. Levy the Hawk was the light to guide him out and into the darkness. Gajevy, Nalu and Gruvia.
1. Part One

A/N: DRAGON AGE AU! This was a request from one of my good friends on tumblr, Caleb aka Doriansteel. He requested this story about couple months ago and I finished it just before the release of Dragon Age Inquisition. If you are not familiar with this verse, it's okay. It's almost like a Lord of the Rings with Templars, plethora of rebel mages and dashing ladies with skills to kill.

Dragon Age and Fairy Tail do not belong to me! Dragon Age is by David Gaider and Bioware. Fairy Tail by Mashima Hiro respectively.

_Part One: The Dagger_

"Next crate!" A burly man shouted down to the loading crew on the rickety pier. The midsummer air thickens as rolling clouds loomed over the Storm Coast. The waves unsteadily rocked against the wooden dock, shifting ever so slightly beneath his heavy boot. Though, it didn't ease the workers around him, desperately trying to get all the cargo into the ship and set sail before the storm claimed them. It only hurried them. The _merchant _group, Phantom Lord, encouraged by the coin or bounty, didn't care of the noises from the crates nor did the whimpering escape from the burlap covered cages. Not even the unsettling rattle of iron chains from the shaking and frightened bones that they were shackled to.

"Gajeel," A blue haired woman with a dark blue fitted tunic and knee high dirt colored boots said to him. "The Captain wants a word with us." Juvia's dark eyes shifted to a halting screech came from the deck of their ship. He turned his red eyes towards one of the shipmates struggling with what appeared to be an eleven slave.

"Now, why does an elf have a pretty dagger like this one?" The shipmate snickered, eying the curvaceous blade and amber polished hilt. "Shall we see if this knife is sharp enough to cut one of yer knife ears?" The other slaves in the cage were quivering in fear, while the owner of the knife glared at the man.

"Enough," Gajeel climbed the wooden ramp to the deck of the ship with Juvia following right behind him. "She's cargo. And so are the rest of them!" Gajeel shouted to the present crew. "If they arrived damaged, we don't get paid!" He snatched the dagger from the headstrong man and succumbed to Gajeel's superiority.

"Give that back." Levy gulped, lips shaking, and bottom teeth tried to tame it. Gajeel stared at her messy blue hair entangled with leaves and a dirty sunflower colored cloth, almost appearing black in her bright hair. Little pointy tips of her ears peeked out like mountains in her forest blue hair. The oversize burlap rag (if you would call it a dress) covered her from neck to toe. He couldn't tell if she was a child or a young woman with the sack that draped over her did nothing but make her look like she was flat as a plank. Though, regardless of the tears and her fearful shaking, she never took her hazel eyes away from his.

"A dagger like this will cost a pretty penny." Gajeel studied the dagger, gliding his thumb along the edge of the blade. He noticed that the blade was recently sharpened. "I'll spare you by taking this off yer hands."

"No," The slave muttered. "That's—"

"Put her back in the cage." Gajeel ordered. "Don't you dare take them out for whatever reason! You want yer coin, they have to be unbroken." The crew hollered in response.

"Not so fast," A snickering voice entered the fray, boots steadily making its way atop the ramp. "Bring the she-elf to me." The shipmate grabbed her by the arm and dragged her with her chains in tow.

"Levy!" A blond elf woman screamed her name, while the others tried to calm her down. Another crew member hit the bars of their cage with his sword, yelling at them to shut their mouths.

"Maker help her," Juvia whispered next to Gajeel. He side glanced the mage, watching Juvia reach for her staff, but to only encircle the shaft with her fingers and to rest it there. Just in case. Both Juvia and Gajeel learned how to hide their wary feelings, hardened from being tortured as a child.

It was a mercenary's job to do whatever it took to get the job done. Simple as that. Being one and twenty in this Maker forsaken world, those words were forged into him just like the black steel axe holstered behind him. However, his years would never prepare his infamous iron heart from the gruesome screams from merciless torture. No one needed to know that. He hid that part of him very well. What was worse was that sometimes he had no other choice but to inflict pain.

It was his job.

"Gajeel," Captain Ivan called out, pointing his ring clad finger at him, dark goatee curving with his sinister smile. "Would you care to do the honors?" Upon hearing his words, Juvia immediately held onto Gajeel's pierced forearm without anyone else noticing, squeezing him. He did not need to look at Juvia to know what she wanted to say, though she did not resist when Gajeel pulled himself away from her grip.

_It's our job. _Gajeel thought as he took stern steps towards the slave. The elf lass tried desperately to move away from him, dragging her heavy chains with her. Her efforts were lost once she bumped into a sailor's boot, and he decided to kick her towards Gajeel. The elf squeaked, crashing in front of Gajeel, and she immediately looked up at her punisher. Liquid gold eyes glared back at him, sky blue brows knitted above them, ivory teeth gritted against one another, clear in her intent that she wasn't begging for mercy. She was not like the others who have begged for him to spare them or begged to the Maker for mercy. Which he didn't understand. He wasn't the Maker, why would his victims ask the Maker for mercy when he was the one inflicting pain. Gods. He never understood them.

"Maker have mercy." The elf lass gasped between quivering breaths. There it was again, and it only enraged Gajeel hearing it again. Gajeel wrapped his leather gloved hands around her chains, her dainty wrists untarnished from the bruising chains. That would soon change after he was through with her. He looked at the tiny woman, who continued to stare furiously into his red eyes.

"Maker, have mercy on your weary soul." She gulped, wincing from the tug on her chains.

His eyes widen at her words. Not once had someone asked their Gods to bring mercy to Gajeel. Though, he could not let this elf get to him. His cold exterior remain unfazed from her prayers. The roar of laughter and amusement erupted once he took his heavy boot to her tiny body.

They were mercenaries.

Juvia knew that.

Gajeel was well aware of that.

But, did the elf know that?

From the depth of her honey brown eyes, she did not know their life decree. Their motto. Traveling around Thedas earning coin from whoever would hire them. She did not know that torturing and transporting slaves was part of that decree, though it was unsaid. Only for it was carved into their cold hearts and chiseled into their bones.

Little did he know the elf slave was much more understanding than she appeared to be.

"Lucy, I'm fine." Levy winced when cold hands and tingling magic pestered her bare side. "He didn't notice." Levy's eyes stared at her light armored chest plate, customized for her height, shape and movements. It was dented along her torso, having her abdomen churn remembering his merciful kicks to her body.

"That brute could have killed you." Lucy whispered, guiding her fingers from Levy's wide hips to under her bare breast. Levy was thankful the men weren't locked up with them, though if they were, their cover would have been blown, knowing that they wouldn't be able to sit back and watch as the mercenary beat her up.

"Lu, save your energy. You did enough." Levy grabbed her hand from her aching skin, blue light disappearing and darkness loomed over. Even in the dark, she could see the spiritual mage stare at her worriedly. "Your healing will be needed." Her mixed tongue of Dalish and other languages would escape her lips. At times it would annoy her when she heard herself speak in the voice of her mother's people.

_It's been over a decade, Levy. _She told herself. Repeating the name she'd given herself. A name with no origin, no meaning, and a fake surname to accompany her made up name. It was a name of her choosing. Not a slave name, nor a name given by the Dalish spirits; the name she'd given herself was Levy McGarden. Though, no matter what name she'd chosen, it didn't hide the fact that she was an Elf.

"Levy," Lucy pulled her from her wondering thoughts. "See? You're not okay!" Her shaking hands grabbed the leathers beside her gauntlet and helped Levy slip it over her head. "If you just let the merc take the dagger instead of fighting him for it."

If only Lucy knew how much it was worth to Levy. A reward from an old blacksmith from Antiva after translating some Crow documents from Qunlat to common tongue. Weeks spent with the Blacksmith in his tiny home beside his forge, where she was spent days deciphering the language as best as she could. She was also given food, shelter and a library to indulge her curious mind. The best part of her stay was the tales the old Blacksmith told of his son, who was taken from him at a young age to settle for his crime. A farewell gift was made for Levy; a pair of silverite daggers balanced with molded amber hilt for her quick and deft fingers and movements.

"Either way, that sea nug would have torture all of us to find out who the dagger belonged to." Levy explained quietly. "Better me than _them_." She nudged her chin towards the other elf women huddled in the corner of cold steel cage. "Please?" Levy held out the burlap cloth that hid her armor covered body. "Take it. To keep yer warm." There it was again, that accent.

"Yer going to get us in trouble." One of them muttered harshly. Her voice was a thick Ferelden accent. City elf. "They find out yer pirates—"

"I won't let that happen." Levy's voice returned, forgetting that she was no longer whispering. "We won't let that happen." She smiled along with Lucy. Levy's bare fingers reached for her boot, pulling out a pair of lockpicks from her thick socks, and crawled to their chained up feet.

"Don't!" An elderly woman hissed. "If we are caught unbound, they will kill us along with you." Her jaw tightens and her eyes faltered. Her kindness was denied as if she was a slaver. Their shaking jeweled eyes stared at her as if she and Lucy were abominations.

"_Aneth'ara." _Levy said to them. They were startled by her fluid tongue and her mellow tone, almost sounding sincere. Though, her console only angered them more.

"_Len'alas lath'din_!" One of the women spat, voice thick in Dalish. It was difficult to see their faces, but from the little light they were provided, she could see the old Dalish tattoos on their dreary faces, faded away from being either shunned by their people or taken away by slavers.

"The blight take you, you dirty elf and blood mage." The younger elf spat, her fire red hair unevenly cut. From the looks of it, they would force her to grow out her hair and then cut it off to sell to Orlesian merchants for their demanding fashion clients.

"I-I am no blood mage…" Lucy mentioned, and Levy waved her hand at her to stand down. It was nothing new to Levy. Even to elves, city or Dalish, they treated her like she was one of the Shemlens. If anything, she knew the old ways from their people from the books or parchment she had read. Rare for an elf to know how to read as well as the Ferelden Scholars, though it was much more of knowing than understanding. For some reason, the _real_ elves sense that about her. She would only know of the history, but yet to grasp into believing.

"_Abelas._" Levy apologized, lowering her head in respect. She turned her back and returned to Lucy's side, holding up Levy's gauntlets. "I tried."

"It's okay if they don't understand," Lucy whispered. "We still have a job to do."

"Right," Levy slipped her leather gauntlets, stretching her fingers until she couldn't pull on the leather anymore and she curled them into a tight fist. She then took the dirty yellow cloth from her hair, and untied a black one from her bare bicep. She threaded it where the yellow use to be and the night colored cloth brought out the shiny blue of her hair.

"One good thing about my dagger being taken away was that I have a layout of the deck." Levy explained to Lucy. She paused from peering through the little sliver opening in the burlap and turned to look at Levy, still not convinced it was a good idea. "Because of the storm coming, they had to secure all the cargo below deck."

"So?"

"So," Levy smiled. "Only a few smugglers will be with the cargo guarding it. The rest of them will be above deck manning the sails and readying the storm." She explained, puffing out her chest with a wide smug on her face. Lucy's face eased, and a small smile greeted Levy. A daughter of a highly respected Magister in the Tevinter Imperium with her father having a pricey bounty for her return, and now a pirate apostate, Lucy was always worried for her life. For one year, she had to watch her back, never know when someone was aiming for her head. Thankfully, she found kindness in the haven of Fairy Tail, where people accepted her and friends that would protect her.

"Getting out will be easy," Lucy added. "Facing them all with the storm will not be so." She shook her head. "Let's hope Natsu and Gray are ready for that."

"I am sure they are looking forward to getting out of that stifling crate." Levy laughed. "I think you should be more concerned about them killing each other for being locked up for so long."

"And with our weapons," Lucy sighed. "Andraste's ass…if the plan doesn't go according to plan—"

"It will," Levy snorted. "Don't worry." Little doubt cracked in her voice, but Levy had confidence in their skill and teamwork. She reached for her dagger only to have her heart lurch from her chest for a brief moment before she remembered what came of her security. She had the second of the pair holstered securely along the side of her upper thigh She felt naked without the other. Also, naked from her quiver and trusty recurve bow. She never went anywhere without it. However, it was necessary to keep the weapons with Natsu and Gray for the mean time. As long as she played her part in the plan, she would be reunited once again. The one of the pair daggers might not be rejoining them, though she was willing to try when the opportunity present itself.

"Antivan." Gajeel muttered to himself, studying the familiar design of the hilt and blade. "Ka—" Gajeel's eyes studied the etching in the blade. "_Kadan_? Elvhen? No—Dwarven?" Gajeel ran his fingers along the smoothness of the sharpen steel made of silverite, something about the unique curve design reminded him of the work of certain blacksmith. He could ask his friend, Lily the Panther. Maybe he knew some Dwarven as his father was once the child of the stone. Gajeel wondered why a silverite dagger forged in Antiva had non-Antivan text written on the blade. It was also not like the Antivans to carve an identity in the blades for assassins. And from the looks of the blade, it was meant for swift kills with little to no effort. The bigger question was how did it end up in the hands of an elf lass?

A flash of lightning averted his ruby eyes from the carnelian knife, looking out in the vast ocean and not a single piece of land in sight. The crack of thunder that followed rumbled the ship that harbored them, feeling the angry growl from Mother Ocean's fury. Riding through storms were nothing new for Gajeel and the rest of the crew. They lived through enough of its wrath to know how to ride it out, and it helped to have a water manipulating enchantress. It would be days before they reached Neverra, weeks if the storm would bring them out of chorus, and with a lower deck full of slaves and enough food to feed only the crew, Gajeel wondered how many of those slaves would survive the trip.

"The storm is coming," Her voice smooth as silk said to him. Juvia approached Gajeel, entwining her hands around the thick rope tied to the wooden rail.

"No shit," Gajeel snickered. "I thought it was gonna be sunshine and rainbows!" He joked and was rewarded with Juvia letting out an adorable laugh rarely heard escape the mage.

"Better go to Ferelden for that." Juvia added.

"Nothin' but dog shit and Mabari there." Gajeel snorted, twirling the dagger in his large callused hands. Her dark eyes watched the Antivan blade swiftly twirled and spun strangely in his hands.

"Is that the little elf's dagger?" Juvia asked. Gajeel nodded and looked down at the weapon. It was made for small and quick hands. The dynamics of the shape were forged for that purpose, and being the child of an Antivan blacksmith Gajeel knew his weapons as well as his use of an axe. "May Juvia see it?" Gajeel twirled the blade one more time and caught the blade between his fingers. He handed the blade, hilt side towards Juvia, and she grabbed on to the strangely smoothed handle.

"That blade might be worth something in Neverra." Gajeel said to her. "Has some elven on it."

"Qunlat." Juvia corrected.

"Huh?" Gajeel confused, raised a quizzical metal studded brow.

"The Qunari tongue?" Juvia explained. "_Kadan _means, 'Where the heart lies.'"

"You know Qunari?"

"No," Juvia shook her head. "Juvia knows the meaning of the word. Why does the little elf girl have something beautiful as this?"

Gajeel would also like to know the answer to that. Silverite was a precious metal and for a blacksmith to forge one with a design such as this blade would have cost more than an arm or a leg. Unless the elf stole it from somewhere. The latter was very much likely.

_Where the heart lies…_Gajeel pondered. He hadn't heard that in over a decade; the last words of his father before a band of men took him away for stealing from a nobleman. His old man's last words to him could be some straight to the point advice about killing his opponent or some sincere heartfelt meaning that he never really understood. An Antivan blade with similar craftsmanship and words he was left with in anothers' language; it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Where are you going?" Juvia asked Gajeel, snatching the dagger from her hands, almost nicking her by its sharp tip.

"I'm gonna ask that elf." Gajeel told her, though he stopped when a half breed man with dark olive skin and mud colored eyes walked over hastily from the starboard side of the ship."Lily." His wide set jaw and lanky arms from his mother's kin, and tall, muscular build and beardless from his father's side, Lily the Panther was the child of a Dwarven Legionnaire and a Human Pirate Captain.

"You're not going to believe this," He smiled, looking around to see if anyone else was listening. Lily waved Juvia to come closer and he whispered, "That elf and blond girl slaves are not slaves." Juvia and Gajeel eyed each other briefly and returned them to Lily, smirking at this new information. "I recognized the blond girl from a bounty poster. A Tevinter Magister has a reward to bring her alive."

"How much?" Gajeel asked.

"Enough to get our own ship?" Juvia added to her delight. "Hire our own crew?"

"That's right," He answered with a toothy grin. "No more transporting slaves and contraband. But, there is something else that I have found."

"Out with it!"

"Gajeel."

"They are pirates. I overheard the elf girl and Magister's daughter about the plan. It's possible there might be others." Lily explained. "If they are planning on taking the ship—"

"Then we need to come up with a plan of our own." Juvia continued. "Gajeel, if those pirates are smart they would strike when we are close to port. We need to find out how many are there."

"And I doubt I'm the only one who would notice the blond's face once they decide to take the ship." Lily added. "Once it is known, she might be taken by the Captain." Gajeel's lips pursed in deep thought, thinking and considering the options given to him by his companions. With the Magister's daughter and the coup as a distraction, this could be Gajeel's only chance to do what he intended to do with his life. For their lives. He never asked for their friendship, but as annoying as they are, Juvia and Lily were the only family he had in this crude world.

"C'mon," Gajeel ordered. "Below decks."

"To do what exactly?" Juvia inquired.

"Gihi," Gajeel snickered. "Let's find our pirates."

_And I have to know where the she-elf got that dagger._


	2. Part Two

**A/N: Wow! I'm glad to see people like this story. Thank you guys so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Well, here is the part two of the story. I have already uploaded this part on my Tumblr, so if you haven't already, please follow me under KissedByIron. Part Three will be uploaded soon on my Tumblr page. Anyways, I won't keep you from reading. Please, review, share and favorite the story! It would mean so much to me! **

**I do not own Dragon Age and Fairy Tail! **

* * *

_Part Two: The Deal_

No matter how many times Levy picked locks, unlocking a large iron cage with little metal twigs during the start of a massive storm would make even the skillful hands tremble. The boat began to rock in a slow rhythm like a new born babe in its cradle. The covered cages made the wooden floors creak, deafening any curses and tinkering metal scrapping against metal coming from Levy's direction. She had her face against the bar, her arms loomed around and between them and deft hands carefully slipping the two metal picks into the labyrinth of tiny metal rods that locked their cage. Lucy had to keep her wide brown eyes set on the little sliver in the cloth, watching for any of the men coming by. It didn't worry Levy so much, hearing that most of the crew were in the deck above playing diamondback or Wicked Grace. She stuck out her tongue, tasting the salty sweat on her damp upper lip, concentrating the picks to a focal point in the lock, and visualizing the internal mechanics.

"Damn it," Levy cursed softly, unwrapping her arms from the bars and pulled out her second to remaining pairs of lock picks. The boat swayed heavily towards starboard and she resumed her task.

"You can break into Master's office, but you can't break a simple iron lock?" Lucy muttered. Levy shot her an annoyed glare, though her nimble fingers didn't pull away from her tinker.

"Breaking into the office to retrieve the Grimoire is different from breaking out and into a ship full of smuggler bandits." Levy said amusingly, finally hearing the click of the lock and slowly pushed the caged door open. "Yes!" Levy only opened it slightly.

"You think these people are worse than Master?" Lucy offered the thought to only have her and Levy cringe of their Master finding out about the missing tome. If he ever found out about the missing book.

"I don't want to think about that." Levy shook her head. "I'm the one who's going out there, remember?"

"Right!" Lucy laughed. "Remember to look for the symbol on the crates. That's where Natsu and Gray are. Good luck."

"Likewise," Levy smiled. Before she left, Levy turned to the elven women in the far corner, silently watching them conspire to their plans. She could not see their large gem eyes any longer from the lack of lighting from the cracks above them. The storm didn't help, though Levy could hear them perfectly from their shaking limbs against the metal chains.

"_Dareth shiral._" She said farewell in their foreign tongue and looked at Lucy one last time. She didn't say a word. Only a simple nod of approval. With that, Levy stepped out of the cage, moving with the sway of the ship. Her eyes scanned the area for a brief moment before she hid behind another crate. Movement would be scarce as the crates and cages of slaves were placed side by side with barely any moving room. It was a practical move, considering the boat would be in an unruly storm soon, though it was less practical when there was a crate she needed to look for in the midst.

It was hard for her to hear any movements from the guards because of the cries and whimpers of the slaves in their confined space. Her eyes shifted to every single wooden crate, looking for the symbol, and she couldn't help but to call out softly for their teammates when she was positive no one was looking or nearby. With very little moving room, it would be hard for any slave to escape, and because of that Levy notice there was only one sailor guarding the hold by the rickety stairs. She took confidence in knowing that she would only have to deal with one guard if something would go astray, though she must keep her guard up of possible change.

"Natsu…Gray?" Her voice trailed with the cries. Levy pushed her emotions aside and focused on the mission. Sharp eyes frantically looking for the marked crate in the dark, and possibly her friends calling her name. She would look back now and then for that sailor. He remained sitting on the stairs, dozing off as the ship rocked him to sleep. It only made her reckless, desperately searching for the crates, and it was in that desperate need that drove Levy into finding the right crates.

And for trouble to find her.

"Look out!" Gray shouted. Levy turned around and unsheathed her dagger from her leg holster, tightening around the handle and swung it towards his assailant. Blood dragon eyes stared back as she swung her dagger. His hair moving like a shadow in the dark room. Levy moved away from the crate and took a good look at his opponent. Long black hair like ravens' feathers, bronze skin glowing in the little light that was available in the hold, and metal rivets along one of the forearms while the other was covered in armor of drake skin gauntlets, and an iron shoulder plating. From what Levy could tell, it was the only armor he had on his torso and his chest were bare but the leather harness that held the lack of heavy armor he had on. It was also used to holster the massive hammer like axe on his back.

_A reaver_. Levy thought when she quickly dodged his fist. If his weapons, body or armor didn't tell her that it was his blood red thirsty eyes that made his fighting style blatantly obvious. He was the one who beaten her. Punished her. Levy felt her nerves shake with every hit of his fist against a surface. She pushed that thought aside and worried about dealing with the brute. This time she didn't need to hide her true self. _Pay back_-and he wouldn't know what hit him. Or who for that matter.

"Stealing my cargo, pirate shrimp?" The voice was like a low growl, threatening like the thunder that followed the lightning. Levy grimaced at the height joke. Yes, she knew that she was very short for an elf, but the Maker blessed her with that defect to make her much faster than her opponent. Especially the bold half naked giant in front of her.

"Setting them free." Levy seethed, landing a kick to his bare abdomen and a swipe of her blade to knick him on his bare arm. "People are not cargo, smuggler."

"I ain't a smuggler."

"Pirate then!" Levy moved around the giant human, kicked him hard behind the knees, and he fell forward. Though, it didn't stop Gajeel as he reached over to the elf and grabbed a hold of her arm and hurled her over his shoulder like a rag doll. Levy cried out a painful squeak when pain rattled her back and joined the returning burn from her ribs. She could hear Natsu and Gray trying to break through the tough wooden crate, and they screamed for her to get up. Her hand padded around for her only dagger, but it would appear to be gone from her in the darkness of the hold.

"Pirates steal." Gajeel hissed. "I ain't a thief." He was on top of her, restraining her wrists above her head and in the clasp of his rough hands. "Now, tell me where you stole that dagger?" Levy wasn't listening anymore. She tried kicking him and kneeing at his body, but he didn't budge. He was brutally tough like stone and merciless like the Templars of Kirkwall. "Oi! Shrimp! Where the fuck did you get the dagger?" He was shaking her, and his other free hand wrapped around her small neck, forcing her to look at him. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" Her eyes were watering from the pain and the grip of his fingers along her jaw.

"What?" Levy looked confused at what he was asking. A dagger? Her dagger?

"This dagger!" Gajeel roared, and the sound of metal cutting the air slammed itself into the clammy floor beside her. Her eyes shifted over to the glistening red orange hilt and the sheen bluish silver from the blade. Her pointed ears rung from the sharp cling of the metal impaling the wood. "Where did you steal this dagger?" He asked lowly, and this time quietly.

"I—" Levy saw the desperate look in his eyes, but it wasn't for blood or a fight. This time, his eyes were pleading for an answer. "What? You think that I'm an elf that I stole a nice looking knife like that?"

"Answer the question!"

"It was given to me!" Levy answered, almost shouting it. "I was hired for my skill and it was a reward."

"Bullshit!"

"I kid you not, human."

"By who?"

"A blacksmith in Antiva."

"Where in Antiva?"

"Seleny."

Gajeel didn't say anything else. He only stared down at the shaking elf beneath him. Levy could feel the pressure from his hands restraining her relaxed. His harden face soften, chapped lips parted to say something, but nothing came out. Only silence. Levy noticed he looked confused, puzzled, and thinking very hard at what he wanted to say next.

"The blacksmith—" He asked breathlessly. "Who—?"

"He was Ferelden," Levy answered. "He hadn't returned in years." She gulped, feeling the moisture from the edge of her eyes roll down her temple.

"Was?"

"I mean—" Levy swallowed nervously. "He's alive." She shook her head realizing that she was losing focus on her objective. Using his softness as an opportunity, Levy kneed him hard against his ribs, causing Gajeel to cave to one side. Her hands were free and she reached for the dagger impaled into the wooden floor. Levy stumbled over from the rocking of the ship, though soon enough she was able to gain her footing and ran towards the crate.

"Natsu, Gray!" Levy shouted. "Stay clear!" She wasn't fast enough. Gajeel grabbed a hold of her ankle and pulled her back down. She swung her arm around to hit him with her clenched fists, however, he caught them easily and held her tight.

"His name!" Gajeel demanded. "What was the blacksmiths name?" He shook her, red eyes begged for her to answer. Levy was confused by how much this man wanted to know about the maker of her swords. From the looks of it, he wasn't so concerned about her purpose on his ship.

"I—" Levy said before an explosion erupted on the other side of the ship. Their eyes looked over to the pale blue aura giving light to the dark cargo hold.

"Pirates!" The sailor who was on guard ran from where Lucy was and bolted upstairs to warn the others.

"Lucy!"

"Juvia!"

They both said at the same time, eying each other without the means to kill or inflict pain. Their eyes were calm, but stern in the slowly diminishing magic light from across the hold. He wasn't as intimidating as he was when he was surrounded by his men. He didn't seem interested in the cargo like he claimed to be. What he wanted was the origins of her dual knives.

"Let me help you," Gajeel offered, though as soon as he said that, something tackled him to the ground, and left Levy free from his grasp. She reacted by refocusing her attention to the crate, but was taken aback by the large gaping hole on its side.

"Levy! Are you okay?" Gray came to her side with her leather quiver of arrows and her recurve bow. Her nerves melted when her left hand wrapped around the notch in her bow, and was replaced by adrenaline.

"I'm fine." Levy smiled. "Thanks." Gray nodded, broad sword of frost blue and his old Templar shield shimmering in an icy rune embedded at the heart of his weapons. A special magic rune crafted by the best of Fairy Tail to reflect his cool demeanor.

"Go get Lucy!" A voice growled beside them. Natsu with his fire enchanted oath keeper broadsword illuminated the space and he held it close to Gajeel's face. "I'll take care of this fucker!"

"Gihi," Gajeel grimaced, though he managed a wicked smile. "Look at you with yer fancy sword! Did yer Tevinter lady friend do that for yer?" Natsu dug his foot harder into his bare chest and brought the tip of the flaming blade closer to his neck. It wasn't threatening to Gajeel in the slightest. He reveled in others' anger.

"Wait!" Levy pushed Gray aside and pulled on Natsu's arm. "Let him go!" She tugged on his shoulder and he shrugged it away. "Natsu! I can handle him. Go get Lucy. She needs her staff."

"But—" Another explosion erupted.

"Go!" Levy ordered and Natsu let go of Gajeel. "I got this."

"We're counting on it." Gray nodded and pulled on Natsu's arm as they maneuvered through the crates. Levy turned to Gajeel, who was getting up and rubbing his stubble jaw, checking to see if he still had skin there.

"His name…" Levy pointed the tip of her dagger at his throat. Hair length away from his sweat covered skin. "Why are you so eager to know who made _this _dagger?" She lifted the tip from his throat to the base of his chin, slightly grazing his thick Adam's apple.

"Ferelden." Gajeel gulped. "Was his accent Ferelden?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine, shrimp?"

"_Quid pro Quo_." Levy articulated the words between precise lips. "What is it to you to know, human? I will not give you this dagger if that is your true nature. Or is it that you are after the smith from Antiva? I am well aware of his dealings with the Carta and other factions. Are you a merc from Ferelden after his head?"

"No," Gajeel hissed. "I ain't some two bit thug! And it ain't yer business. I just wanna know where the old bastard is?" Levy held his stare for a few moments, studying his features and calculating the smoothness, but yet rough, origins of his voice. He wasn't from dog lord country nor did he hail from Antiva or Neverra. Free Marches; diverse in their ranging accents from all over Thedas. A mercenary with no origin but the skin on his back, a weapon in his hand and a purpose to follow orders to earn the next bit of coin was his way of life. Levy could tell he wasn't any different than her.

"I tell you what," Levy pulled the dagger away from his face and twirled it effortlessly in her deft fingers before holstering it to her hip. "You said you can help me. Help me take your ship from your captain and free the slaves. And I'll tell you everything you need to know about this blacksmith and where you could find him."

"I don't do deals with Pirates, Shrimp." Gajeel detested her offer, though the look in his eyes pleaded something else. "I ain't gonna kill the Captain just to release useless knife ears and gutter rats."

_Deals without reasonable pay, you mean. _Levy thought to herself, smirking at the typical allure of the mercenary.

"And I _ain't_ asking you to kill the captain." Levy huffed. "My group needs the captain alive as part of our job." That intrigued Gajeel, tilting his head to the side and wondered why the captain was so important to the little marksman. He tried to recall all the talk he would hear his men pass around about their ornate captain's origins. Some would say he was a nobleman from Orlais who was kicked out for smuggling lyrium to Templars. Some would say he was a son of a necromancer from Tevinter, using blood magic to make his son a strong mage to succeed him. Either way, Gajeel knew better to not trust someone who carried a merciless heart, though it was enough to follow orders if money was the thing he carried in replace of a conscious. He wanted to know why pirates are interested in the captain, however, he could find out later. For now…

"You get the captain and the slaves, but the ship, crew and all the info about the blacksmith are mine." Gajeel offered. He almost put her Tevinter friend on the table, but he would deal with that after they dealt with his captain.


	3. Part Three

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'll talk after the chapter! Oh and I decide to include a glossary for those who are not familiar with Dragon Age. Without further adieu! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Glossary:

**Tevinter Imperium**-A grand nation to the north. They are known for their slavery, war with Qunari, and Blood Magic. (Nickname for Tevinters are Vints).

**Circle**-Where mages are sent to learn how to properly use their magic. Templars oversee them. Some Circles act more like prisions instead of a haven of magical knowledge.

**Magisters/Archons**-Rank within the circle or nobility. Perferreably a mage.

**Blood Magi**c-Forbidden magic; commonly used in Tevinter. Uses blood sacrifice and a contract with a demon to be used.

**Apostates**-Mages that left Templar captivity and left the Circle.

**Maker**-One of the many gods of Dragon Age.

* * *

_Part Three: Phantom Fairies _

It was never in her best interest to make deals with good for nothing mercenaries. Especially, ones that dealt with slaves. This one in particular was no different, however, his intent was something she wasn't expecting. Levy stared down at the blood driven warrior; his eyes reflected his given nature. This type of man never compromised with anything. His job was a ruthless settlement driven by blood and above all else…money. Something was different about this one. He asked for the crew and the rickety ship. But, what startled Levy the most was his demand for the information about a previous client.

"What's it gonna be, Shrimp?" He asked one more time. "We got a deal or what?" She noticed her dagger slightly lower, but she raised it once more with the blade touching under his chin. Gajeel moved his neck with the blade.

"The maker of this blade," Levy said. "He's someone dear to you. Is he not?"

"We ain't got time for this."

"Time is up to you, serah."

"I ain't a serah, elf." Gajeel exasperated.

"Then what are you?" She paused. "What are you to the Blacksmith? You don't look like him nor do you resemble his stature." Gajeel looked away, sighing in annoyance. He clenched his jaw and furrowed his metallic studded brows, thinking of what kind of answer should he give her or to not answer at all. And for the latter, Levy didn't need an answer. "He _is_ your father." Muttered Levy, lowering the dagger, and receiving his cold stare once more. They didn't share the same outward appearance, but no doubt in Levy's mind that Gajeel and the Blacksmith shared the same habits and quirks. The hindrance of her limitless questioning and curiosity gave way the same look the Blacksmith would often give when she pried where she should not.

"There," Gajeel stood up, towering over Levy. "Now you know."

"Do you care to know who we are?" Levy asked, but it didn't look like he was interested. "For all you know we're good for nothing pirates trying to kidnap your captain."

"No need," Gajeel exasperated. "You're like me. A mercenary doing a job."

"Phantom Lord." Levy answered the obvious. "Would it bother you that I'm from Fairy Tail?" She shouldn't have said that, but she felt it was only right for her to let him know who he's dealing with. The look in his eye gave away his awareness. Both guilds are at the top for hirings from the Dwarven Merchants Guild. Lately, the Dwarven Deshyrs had been favoring Fairy Tail for their services of all kinds. Anything to get the job done without the need to kill innocent lives. Blood spill didn't hold weight any longer in a changed world of surface caste dwarves. And no one would want to offer trade or purchase from a conspicuous merchant.

"Of course you are." Gajeel managed a sneer. "Free slaves? And you and that flaming ass didn't kill me. I bet yer templar doesn't care for rebel mages." As he said that, Gajeel just remembered Juvia. "We have a deal or what, elf?"

"Levy." She held out her hand. He eyed it for a second before grabbed it. "Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail."

"Heh," Gajeel shook his head. "Fairy Tail ain't a home. Gajeel Redfox."

"Fairy Tail _is_ my home, Gajeel." Levy rolled her eyes. "And where do you hail from?"

An uneasy chuckle escaped his throat and he said, "I ain't got one, shrimp."

The Perfect Mage.

She grew up in the luxuries of fine Tevinter silks, wine, the wonderful pleasures of her elven handmaiden that were more friends than just slaves of the Imperium, and the exposed to the limitless teachings of the Magisters and Archons. House of Heartfila was a well-known name in the Magisterium. Lucy was the only daughter of Magister Jude and the late Layla Heartifila, and was the beautiful heiress to the magistrate house. To other apostates, Lucy's old life would have been a privileged dream that any circle or runaway mage would have wanted. They didn't know what it was like. The horror stories of the Tevinter Imperium were infamous with blood magic and more blood magic. To be crafted from birth to learn such magic and to be arranged to be married to one was not something to be admired. It was a nightmare.

The cold dank cell jolts her from her wandering mind. This cell was much better than being married to an archon, maybe pregnant with the heir to the House of Junelle. Surrounded by all these slaves reminded of the friends she left in Minrathous. They weren't slaves to Lucy. They were her childhood friends. Yes, they catered to her every whim, though she didn't treat them as such. She spoke to them as if they were her sisters. They even came to her when her father or the others were treating them poorly. Lucy treated their wounds after being punished for some trivial thing. She was everything to them and they were everything to her. However, she was selfish and ran away, not taking them with her nor even said a word when she left. It was one thing she regretted about leaving.

It'd been awhile since Levy left, and she wondered if she was alright out there in the dark damp holding area. Knots and nerves contorted to her stomach, having this nervous feeling that something happened. Lucy kept telling herself that Levy was fine. It wasn't their first time freeing a boat full of slaves, though the injuries she obtained from the giant mercenary worried her still.

"Your chains." Lucy's voice cracked. "Do they hurt?" She asked the elven women. They remained close together, huddling for warmth in the very corner of their metal cage. "I can help you with the pain."

"Go away you filthy mage!" Her tone bit the frigid air. "We know who you are! Your face is all over the Hinterlands post." The bounty poster would always give her away. "You're a Vint! Daughter of a blood mage! A slaver! You are one of them!" The other elf cooed her to lower her voice, not realizing she was yelling. Lucy gulped. She wanted to tell them she wasn't a blood mage and neither was her mother. Her father didn't start out as a blood mage. He never condoned to blood magic, though it all changed since her mother passed away.

"Virgo," Lucy swallowed the almost forgotten name. "Aries and Lyra." She told them even if they weren't listening. "They were my handmaidens when I was living in Minrathous. Yes, they were slaves and they were taken under our house since they were children, but they were my best friends. My sisters." They remained silent. "One time, we were sneaking around the garden—"

The heavy tarp over their cage was pulled back roughly and a woman with long blue hair stared at them, moving her dark eyes to each person within. The group of elf women moved closer to one another, trying to push themselves further into the corner. Lucy, on the other hand, moved her hand to her side to where her staff laid empty. It was almost by instinct, but she wished she hadn't given it up for a brief moment. Her brown eyes looked over to the blunettes beautifully crafted staff. In the dark hold, she could tell it was Circle crafted by tranquil mages; sleek bluewood design, polished to a shine, embedded with gorgeous crafting gems, and with a sharpen blood steel knife at the end of it. The top of her staff had an immaculate bronze fist with a flaming helm; the Fist of the Maker.

"A Knight-enchanter…" Lucy mumbled softly to herself. No one else could wield such a weapon. Only a few with ranking within the circle would have such authority to wield it. Lucy's curiosity plagues her mind, wondering what a well-trained mage was doing with a ship full of mercenaries. Was she an apostate like her? Or did she steal that from a magister?

"Lucy Heartifilla." The woman said stoically. Lucy didn't say anything. "Juvia knows it is you."

"She's trying to free us!" One of the elf women began spilling the truth from trembling lips. "You must stop her before your friends find out!"

"Where is the other elf?" The woman named Juvia ignored their ramblings. "The elf with the silverite dagger."

"She escaped," Another elf confessed. "They spoke of others hiding among us." Lucy was dumbfounded. The elf who confessed to the enchanter eyed her menacingly like she was a demon. It was made clear that they wanted her out of there. Wanted the trouble away from them, even though it was a small chance for their freedom. That fact made Lucy baffled by their actions.

"The elf is no matter to Juvia." She looked over to Lucy. "She will be dealt with. Juvia's matter—" Her one hand started to glow a faint blue. "—is the wanted apostate." She took a step forward, ready to place her glowing hand on the bars.

However, Lucy was much faster.

"Stay back!" She shouted and lunged forward to the bars before Juvia did, wrapping her digits around one of the slender rungs and seared her magic within the metal. In an instant, the bars sparked and erupted, creating a small explosion that could be heard through the holding area.

"Pirates! Pirates!" One of the Mercenaries on guard started to scream. Lucy acted by pushing herself forward and through the opening. A simple blunt knife came out of the sheath of her boot and she held it tightly in her trembling hands. Lucy wasn't as skilled as Levy, but she knew enough to defend herself and flee.

"Where do you think you're going?" A man's voice questioned her once she stepped away from the cage. Lucy frantically looked around and only saw Juvia standing up from the explosion. She saw no one else until she turned to escape only to bump into a dark figure. Glints of emerald orbs stared down at her, and Lucy backed up to be restrained by Juvia. The dagger crashed to the ground.

"Let me go!" Lucy ordered them.

"What of Carl?" Juvia asked the dark man.

"Taken care of." Lily answered. He looked at the blond mage fighting against Juvia's iron hold.

"Lily," Juvia ignored her. "We got her. Let's get the rest."

"Yes, boss." Lily nodded, but before Lucy could fight against Juvia's grip, two figures zoomed pass her, and taking her captures with them. Flashes of blue and the glow of frost runes lit the space along with the tinge of blazing fire from a familiar sword greeted her along with the threatening gaze of her comrades.

"Damn, pirates!" The man called Lily cursed. She could see clearly now with the added magic. The large olive skin man was cloaked in a dull and bruised heavy armor, either too small or too large in specific areas of his body frame. And his long and languid arms were bulk in muscular size, big enough to swing around that extravagant great sword as tall as the man himself. The mage at his side was surprisingly pretty in the dim lighting, shadows played along her best features. The darkness of her eyes stared down at the ex-Templar holding up his frosted shield.

"Apostate." She heard Gray hissed behind his shield. "They have an apostate on the ship."

"You know I don't like that word, Gray." Lucy sighed, noticing he was carrying her golden staff. She reached for it, and looked it over before twirling it securely in her hands. Golden plated shaft, iron bladed end and the tip of the staff was bated with halla antlers, plated with shimmering gold and crafted with corruption. Tevinter made. And from the feel of it in her hands, she could tell that a reaver tainted in Dragon's blood was also present. It wasn't Natsu. Someone else honed his skill.

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu held the tip of his sword at Panther Lily.

"Yes, but what of Levy?"

"She's taking care of one of their friends." Gray answered. "As we are going to take care of them."

"Hm," Juvia smirked. "The wrath of the Templar is terrible indeed." The glow from her hands disappeared into her staff. "As you are, Juvia is also trained very well. Juvia has no need to use magic to defeat a Templar. Especially one oath breaking Templar…and rather charming looking." The smugness in her face lay her confidence in her abilities, though it didn't throw Gray off in the slightest.

"Luce, go to Levy." Natsu told her. "We'll take care of them." Natsu swung his flaming sword at them while Juvia attacked Gray with her magic. Sparks flew and dissipated once it hit the Templar shield.

"We'll go together." Lucy shouted and readied her staff to support his team.

"Stop!" Levy's voice interrupted their attack, holding up her daggers to stop Gray's sword. Pink light from Lucy countered Juvia's brilliant blue light from hitting Levy. And a heavy axe ceased Natsu's fire sword, and Gajeel's metal gauntlet blocked Lily's buster sword. The elf turned to her friend, looking at her with frighteningly relaxed and gleeful eyes. Something happened to her while she was with the mercenary. From the looks of it, the man who had beaten her up before was on their side.

"Levy, what's going on?" Lucy had to ask, holstering her staff in its hold. With her defenses down, Gray and Natsu relaxed too.

"Lily, Juvia, stand down." Gajeel ordered his friends, noticing that they hadn't set down their weapons.

"This storm isn't going to fair well." Levy explained to her team. "We won't meet the rendezvous location on time if we take the ship now. The four of us won't be able to man the sails on our own."

"So, we have to make deals with slave drivers?" Natsu spat. "It's not right, Lev."

"We're not slave driver's you twat!" Gajeel chastised. "We ain't even pirates."

"I don't care if you're the fucking Queen of Orlais!" Natsu stepped forward, face in Gajeel's face.

"Fucking idiot!" Gajeel hissed. "It's Empress and not Queen!"

"Same thing!"

"Not the same thing."

"That's enough!" Juvia and Lucy shouted at their comrades respectfully.

"Moving on," Levy said to them. "The agreement is that they will help us free the slaves and capture the Captain. That is our job."

"What do they get then?" Gray eyed the enchantress staring at him. "It better not be the ship. And Fairy Tail doesn't do deals with Phantom Lord. "

"Fairy Tail?" Juvia gasped.

"This time we do. And the deal that I agreed to is to give them the ship, Gray." Levy answered. "They get the ship and crew. Serah—"

"I told you to call me Gajeel." He gritted his teeth.

"Right," Levy continued. "Gajeel and his friends would be able to control the crew. They'll listen to his command once we incapacitate the captain."

"And how shall you do that?" Juvia interrupted. "The captain is a cruel man who doesn't think twice about his crew's lives. He is feared by all of us. He's an incredibly strong and almost impossible to stop."

"That still remains to be seen." Lucy butted in, crossing her arms confidently. "Our guild master wouldn't have sent us if we wouldn't be able to do it. You shall put your faith in us."

"Gajeel," Lily turned to his partner. "You know me. I'll follow your lead, but working with Fairy Tail—doesn't seem like a good plan."

"Well?" Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, turning his head to the little elf. "I'm following the Shrimp's lead."

"It's Levy."

"Spare me, short stuff." Gajeel snickered. "It's better than nug. Now. Tell them the plan."

* * *

**A/N: Yes! An update! Sorry it took so long. I was working on other stories and some original writings the last couple of weeks. I also was on vacation for two weeks, so I apologize for the wait. I have Part Four ready for editing. I'll upload that this weekend. **

**Please review, favourite and share! I'd appreciate it very much! **


	4. Part Four

**A/N: Maker! What did I do with this chapter!? I swear I kept adding and deleting scenes all week. This chapter started out at 2,400 words and now I doubled it on and off all week. Anyways, I won't be updating until after Gajevy Fest Feb. 14****th****-21****st****. I also have a new Gajevy series coming up soon! A Crime AU! So, if you are interested add me to your author alerts. **

**Without further adieu! Here is Chapter Four! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Part Four: The Heart of a Dragon_

It was hard to determine what time of day it was with the clouds and rain blocking the position of the sun. Puffs of gray above them were rolling in with the rumbling thunder and spurts of lightning crackling over the water. The clouds looked like they were circling around the ship specifically, dragging the roaring waves with it and the heavy rain. Very few of the crew were on the deck including the lonely man in the crow's nest. The weather didn't bother them. It was preferable than being coupe up with the others beneath deck, though they wouldn't mind taking their shipmates' coin in Wicked Grace or Diamondback.

"Stop them!" Someone broke the roaring silence of the storm. All available crew on deck turned to the lower deck stairs to see a mysterious man being thrown out on the wet slick deck with his shield and sword in his gloved hands. The mercs were ready to draw their swords, but someone emerged from the stairs with her hands glowing brightly.

"Juvia has this!" Juvia shouted at them. "We have another pirate below deck. She'll need to be taken alive." She pointed her staff at Gray and he blocked it with his shield.

"Should I get the Captain?" One of the mercs asked her.

"No!" Juvia ordered. "Get the mage! Be careful. She may be a blood mage!" They scurried behind her as she held her staff at the Templar. Once they were gone, she smiled at the handsome Templar who still had his shield and sword erected. "Now, Juvia can have a little fun with a Templar."

Gray wiped the rain drops from his eyes and slicked his bangs back to only have it fall back. He noticed that the rain moved around Juvia. Her magic shielding her from the downpour. The staff in her hands was acting strange. A magic he hadn't seen before. As the rain fell around her, the staff seemed to be gathering the rain and hazily twisting the liquid around it as if it bending to her will. To her magic. His dark eyes looked out to the sea and noticed the boat wasn't moving with the chaotic waves. From what he could tell, it would seem like the mage called Juvia was steading the ship as subtle as possible. But, that didn't fool Gray.

"Neat trick." Gray laughed, relaxing his stance. "Did you learn that from the circle?" Despite his good looks, Juvia would never turn down an opportunity to fight against a Templar. Especially this one since he was just like everyone else. No one liked her because of her strong magic. It would often times summon the rain, and the Circle in Orlais would rarely see the warm sun. Not until she decided to leave.

"Speak for yourself!" Juvia's hands glowed and thin blades of water sliced through the heavy downpour and towards Gray's shield. The magic infused water hit it with brute force, having Gray cringed at the thought of his shield in pieces. Luckily for the shield, powerful frost runes hardened his protection and blocks of ice fell to the deck. "A rogue Templar speaking as if he's still in the order. If you are concerned of Juvia being no part in the corruption of the circle, then you should focus your threat on your mage friend. A wanted Vint no less."

"You!" Gray shouted, surprising Juvia with his own special magic. The blade was infused with a frost rune as well and with the swing of his blade in skillful fashion, turned the rain on his blade into ice and swung it towards Juvia. Bits and pieces of ice sailed through the rain, growing bigger at its fast trek. She immediately stepped aside to dodge, but one chunk, which she held her staff to block and quickly turn to ice. "Lucy is one of Fairy Tail. Lucy is one of us. I would give up my life before you take her away from us." He swung his blade and ice zoomed over once more.

"A Templar defending a mage." Juvia seethed. "Juvia thought she would never see the day." The hands entrapped in the water covered staff glowed brighter and within seconds Gray was captured in a sphere of water. "Water lock." Her dark eyes narrowed on the warrior. "Noble words indeed, but do not forget that rain is Juvia's domain."

* * *

"C'mon! You heard the Enchantress!" One of his men blurted to the others. "We need to get to the cargo!"

Gajeel and Levy were moving through the dark lower deck, and once he heard the crew heading down to the holding area, he pulled Levy to the side and hid behind a support column. Lights flickering from their torches casted shadows on Gajeel's body, and Levy noticed the light slash marks beneath the openings of his single arm gauntlet and broad tanned chest. When he was ordered to attack her, Levy didn't notice the scars before, though she was more concerned about her dagger and her well-being at the time. Something in her wanted to reach out and touch the one scar that ran along his ribs.

"It won't be long until the signal," Gajeel said to her and moved away from the column. Was this man really the son of the Antivan Blacksmith? They both have the same scowl, the same cold demeanor, and the red demon like eyes also had alikeness to them. Blood red. Like Bloodstone molten within the forge. And what confused her was Gajeel wasn't like what the Blacksmith described. "Stay there." He sat down on a barrel while Levy's back remain against the wooden column.

"You look nothing like the Blacksmith." Levy looped her bow around her body, tugging on the string against her chest. With him sitting on the barrel, Gajeel was eye level with Levy. He didn't say a word about her astute observation. Only staring at her with furrowed eyes.

She recalled of the vague conversation she had with the Blacksmith about his missing son. How his son would stubbornly disobey every single rule or word that came out of his mouth. His son would often skip work helping him at his smith. Only to have Templars and City Guards returning home with Gajeel in chains. Even though he spoke little of him, Levy could tell that the Blacksmith missed his son very much.

"Your dagger." Gajeel said to her, voice echoed the rocky hold. She looked down to the sheath strapped to her thigh, but pulled the matching dagger from the sheath at her hip. The way she pulled it startled Gajeel, showing a slight shift in his eyes. Her dominant hand was her right as her left hand held the hilt of the dagger backwards with the blade flush against her leather clad forearm. Her boots were laced with thin metal wiring along the brim, and metal picks poked out from the secure pouch just within the leather. The placement of her sheaths, the use of her bow, the wires and metal, Levy was a meticulous trapper; an engineered thief.

"What of it?" She twirled the hilt in her palm and grasped it again with the blade pointing up.

"Let me see it." He ordered. Levy stiffens and her grip around the dagger tightens.

"Tell me about your father." Levy offered, demanding like a countess. An annoyed growl left him and he complied with nod. Gajeel held up his hand and hesitantly Levy handed it to him. "Tell me." She reminded him as he looked carefully at the blade.

"Not much to say." Gajeel answered.

"Well!" Levy laughed. "That was informative."

"No," He shook his head. "You know him better than I do."

"How long were you away?"

"Ten years."

"Oh."

Levy watched him study the blade. He ran the pad of his fingers along the dull top, inspecting the curve of the silver and the sound it made when his callused skin rubbed against it. Levy couldn't hear anything, but she could tell Gajeel was attentively listening to her dagger sing flushed on skin. The red in his eyes glimmered as he brought the polished amber hilt closer to his face like embers illuminating beneath the coals. Levy's trance was pulled away once Gajeel twirled the blade in his unusually large hands, though for the size, he still managed to move them efficiently. To the point where the blade sung as it cut through the air. It sounded different in his hand. The metal swooshed low and viberate the air like the below and rumble of Gajeel's voice. Where as to Levy, the blade sounded like precise wind cutting through the mountain pass. The light swift movements of her deft fingers compliment the strangely heavy blade as Silverite metal are mainly used for broadswords. Not daggers of this size. Levy knew that as the Blacksmith had told her when he gave them to her. Strange enough to add more weight to the hilt, though Levy adjusted quick and actually saw benefits to a heavier set of daggers.

"Huh…" Gajeel hummed, looking down the length of the blade and hilt. Levy tried to look down the other end not realizing that she met eyes with Gajeel. They both looked away from the blade.

"What's wrong?" Levy coughed awkwardly. "Is there something wrong?" Gajeel gripped the dagger in his large hands, tightening his fingers until his knuckles paled and the muscle in his arms rigid. Levy eyed the series of vein popping from beneath the skin and the white scars contracting from his unnerving grip. It frightened her, because the warrior could easily turn her daggers into a million pieces and smash her head flat on the wooden floor. She bit her lip when she saw the iron rivets on his forearm nearly rattled from the taut muscle.

"Give me your hand." Gajeel asked, but didn't give her time to answer. He grabbed her gloved hand and pulled the leather off. He noticed the other hand, which was also gloved but with fingerless leather, and grabbed that one too. For her right hand, he didn't remove the glove.

"W-What are you—doing?" Levy gulped, watching him run his large fingers from her wrist, over her palm, and traced the lines upon soft skin. The roughnesses of his fingers moved around each of her digits, causing something strange develop in the pit of Levy's stomach. She nearly gasped when all five of his fingers glided along the back of her hand and interlace his fingers with hers.

"Grip my fingers as hard as you can." He ordered. Levy glanced up at his face before she did what she was told. For a moment, Gajeel was staring at her face and then back down to her hand once her gaze returned to his. "Harder than that." Levy curled her wrist until the heel of Gajeel's palm rested on the back of her hand, trying to ball her fingers into a tight fist.

"I don't see why I have to do this…" She winced when pain coursed from her knuckles to her wrist. The pain was the indicator and Gajeel drew the blade against the base of palm and nicked it before Levy could contest. "What the—?"

"Watch." Gajeel's grip tightens and he drew the blade onto the bead of blood seeping out of the tiny slit. The flat of the silver blue blade fell flush on the blood and the engraved, _Kadan_, lit up in bright red.

"Is this blood magic?" Levy asked. He didn't answer. Gajeel pulled her closer towards him and drew the other knife from her thigh. The blade sang from its sheathed and Gajeel pricked his own skin with it along the rivets on his arm. Levy cringed at the gash on his arm, but then she was more concerned on where that other knife was heading. She didn't realize that her hand was still held out. No longer laced with Gajeel's hand. His hand held the other blade, now the blade glowing red.

"Dragon's tooth." Gajeel explained bluntly. "It is my father's work."

"And what of the magic?" Levy inquired, staring at the familiar blades that appear to be foreign to her.

"I didn't see it before." Gajeel continued. "It appears he made it specifically for you. I didn't see the heart until you held it."

"Heart?"

"The dragon's tooth." Gajeel pointed inside the hilt. "He used the tooth to create the core of the blade and hilt." He held the dagger flat between them and pointed from the middle of the blade to the base of the hilt. "It was incomplete when he gave it to you. See?" Gajeel handed them back to Levy. She nearly dropped them when heavy daggers were as light as feathers. Something about them also stirred inside her bones, like the heart beneath the metal had a pulse. Whatever it was it, her weapons were alive.

"Oh maker!" Levy swiftly moved the daggers. "What happened?" She looked at him and he returned a cocky grin. They were both amazed by how the daggers moved with her hands as if it were an extension of her arm. And when she twirled them in her fingers and palm, they almost look like they were hovering in the air.

"It's the tooth." He pointed it out. "It reacts to the blood of the wielder. He made it for you."

"And what of your blood?" Levy asked. "Why did you cut yourself with this one?"

"You need his blood to make it work." Gajeel answered with a sigh. "In this case—"

"Yours," Levy wavered. "You are _his_ son." She paused and stared at his face. Levy could see it now. The kindness in his eyes, the cocky grin, only that his chiseled jaw and high cheekbones made that grin much more appealing than that of his fathers. Though, maybe once the Blacksmith had that same smug look a long time ago. "Did you forge your axe? Did he teach you how to make it?" She cleared her throat and pointed at the large axe behind him.

"No," He shook his head. "It was his."

"Do you wish to see him again?" He shrugged his large shoulders as his answer. "No?" No answer. "Does it help that he also wants to see you?"

"Ha!" Gajeel shook his head amusingly. "So he can tell me to pull the sword out of my ass and smack the vulgar look off my face. That's his only reason for seeing me again. And I ain't going to see his ugly mug."

He wasn't much different from Lucy, though reasons for hating family are slightly different. When Natsu introduced her to Fairy Tail, Lucy was just another mage looking for work to use her magic. An ordinary woman who loved to read, write and above all else, living life happily with people she cared about. Levy was lucky to be called one of those people and she considered Lucy as a dear and humble friend. A friend who didn't see her for who she was on the outside. It would seem like she'd no problems until the wanted posters were found on every Chantry board south of Thedas. It was the first time that Levy ever saw Lucy ever detest someone before. And that person was her father.

"Natsu hadn't seen his father in ten years too." Levy added. "I never knew mine and I vaguely remembered my mother. The reason you wish not to see him is your reason. It isn't my business to pry." Her accent was returning, trying to keep her voice hushed. "We all have a past. Good. Bad. Like Natsu, he searches for his father, Igneel. And I—" She paused, realizing that this was the first time she spoke of her mother to anyone. Not even Lucy. "—don't even want to know where my mother is."

"Wait?" Gajeel shifted in his seat. "Did you say Igneel?" Natsu's father.

"Yes, why?" Levy forgot what they were talking about. "Do you know him?"

"The idiot with the flaming stick is looking for him?" Gajeel asked. "Igneel is his father?"

"Yes," Levy shook her head. "Natsu is looking for his father, and his name is Igneel of Neverra."

"Neverra." Gajeel repeated. "Igneel the Hunter. Dragon Hunters."

"That's correct." Levy nodded. "Natsu and another one of our guild members, Wendy, come from a long line of Dragon Hunters. She too is trying to find her mother."

"Grandine the Brave." Gajeel muttered. Levy gawked at him. "Skiadrum the Dark and Weisslogia of Light." He gulped. "They are all dragon hunters."

"Your father too?" Levy studied him. His red eyes staring pass Levy in deep thought. "He told me to call him Tal." And she always knew it was a fake name.

"Metallicana." Gajeel answered.

"Of?"

"Just Metallicana." The first humble laugh Levy ever heard from him. It made the dragon look like a dirt dwelling nug. He looked like he wanted to say something else but kept it to himself, returning to his old demeanor. This time instead of his stoic look, Gajeel's face was that of a child. He had forgotten about that life. The son of the mysterious and talented blacksmith, who spoke like a Fereldan, rumored to have fought like a dragon of Neverra, and looked like an Antivan.

Her dagger.

"What's an elf like you have a dagger like this?" He sounded relax, content even. "And what business did you have with my old man?"

"It was a job." She shrugged her shoulders. "There was a request for a translator in Antiva. It didn't say what needed to be deciphered, but I went either way. I needed money." She paused and looked down at the pair of knives. "He needed me to translate Ancient Tevinter and Qun parchments so old and worn; it took me an entire summer to make them out." She chuckled, amused by nostalgia. "I stayed with your father until then. We rarely spoke. Mostly it was about the text. I never questioned the reason why I was doing this until he asked me if I was curious."

"What did you say?" He eyed her for the answer.

"I told him I wasn't interested, though I was curious why he needed it." Levy smirked. "I translate texts and tomes for many clients. I learned it isn't my business. And most without asking would pay for my discretion." Levy sighed. "He told me he recently found it in his library and never got around to finding out what it means. That was all."

"What was it?" Gajeel asked. "What was the parchment?" He was eager, like he knew what it was she was talking about.

"It was schematics for a series of weapons." Levy gulped heavily, feeling like she was breaking one of her own oath. "_Kadan_ was written on the top with some words too worn for me to make out." She pondered a bit, looking at the text etched in her blades. "After I translated them, your father gave me these as a gift along with the coin amount of the job agreement. It turned out he was making them while I stayed there."

It wasn't the entire story. Levy wanted to tell Gajeel that his home was a shamble mess with weapons and books caked in years of dust and cobwebs. He lived there for so long yet it looked like no one had lived there for years. It took her the entire summer to work for the Blacksmith, because she needed to fix the place before she could work. Seeing all the books scattered with no order and covered in filth would drive her to the blight if she worked in such conditions. Levy re-categorized his substantial library and tidied up the house. She even remembered a bedroom once owned by a little boy with dagger and axe markings along the cheaply done wall.

"How's the—" Gajeel stopped and averted his gaze towards the hallway. "That's them." He stood up and moved towards the door. Levy sheathed her knives and listened to the commotion outside. There she heard Lucy telling the crew to let her go. She hoped that Natsu was holding back the urge to knock out every single smuggler that laid a filthy hand on her.

"Let's go," He whispered, opening the door and followed the group at a decent distance. "Stay close and be quiet."

"Gajeel," Levy whispered, staring at his back. "You don't need to guide me. I can sneak around just fine."

He said nothing.

"Erm—" Levy spoke anyway. "And I'm curious if that could be you—" She paused, noticing Gajeel holding out his hand to push her closer behind him. The wind and rain greeted them from the foot of the stairs. Levy listened carefully through the thunder and rain. She could hear Juvia's magic chimed hard against Gray's shield. She even could hear Gray's swift footsteps slicked across the slick wooden deck with ease.

"It looks clear." Gajeel whispered. "Yer sure you can climb the ropes?" Levy nodded with a smile. "Lily is going to be up soon. Best to get in yer position." Gajeel marched up the stairs.

"Right, would like a little help getting up there. If you don't mind." Levy followed him and once they cleared the stairs, she wrapped her hand around the handle of his axe and stepped on the flat of its blade. The dark red bloodstone axe was massive in size. At least to Levy as the length of the obscure axe almost the same size of her. Gajeel gave a slight nod before he swung his axe over his head, launching Levy to the tangled rope holding up the sails. He watched as she deftly moved from rope to rope and quickly took refuge behind one of the unused sails.

"Damn, knife ears." Gajeel cursed, shaking his head at how nimble she moved with the rain and the chaotic wind. After roughing her up, he was surprised on her recovery. Her mage friend probably healed her, but to be able to move and fight shortly after was astounding. Especially a tiny thing like Levy. He quickly turned to the chilling fight on the main deck, watching water and ice sprayed itself across it. The few spectators were taking cover behind secured cannons and wooden masts.

"Damn, Rain Woman." Gajeel clicked his tongue. "She's going to kill the bastard."

"Lucy!" Gray ran towards her friend only to be knocked down to his knees by Juvia's attack.

"Stay down, templar!" Juvia said coldly. "Bring the blood mage here."

"I'm not a blood mage!" Lucy shouted through the heavy rain. "Let me go!"

"Shut it, you bitch!" One of the men held up his opened hand, ready to strike Lucy in the face, however, his arm froze in the air. Literally.

"If you make her bleed, the blood mage will use it to kill you and all of us!" Juvia shouted at the moron, releasing her magic from his arm. Almost all the crew heard about the commotion and followed the few who retrieved Lucy. Her dark eyes scanned the crowd and finally landed on Gajeel walking pass the idle men. "These two were found among the slaves. They were apparently trying to take the ship." Laughter erupted within the crowd.

"Yer first time taking a ship, huh?" Gajeel spat towards Lucy. "A mage and a Templar manning a ship by themselves in a storm? They don't teach you that in the circle." Another round of laughter roared with the thunder.

"What should we do with them?" Juvia asked him as planned. Gajeel quickly glanced up, hoping to see Levy somewhere, but no sign of life at all. He then thought about Lily and if he was in position.

"Flare, take them to the Captain's office." Gajeel ordered one of the few lady mercenaries in the company. "Juvia, go with her."

"Yes, Gajeel." Juvia nodded. Roughly, the red headed woman with her hair tightly braided down her back, grabbed Lucy's arm and nearly dragged her on the wet deck.

"C'mon, Blondie!" She chuckled amusingly. "We're going to see Captain Ivan." Juvia followed with Gray restrained, leaving his shield and sword on the deck. Gajeel noticed the red headed woman was clawing her grip into Lucy's wrists.

"Flare!" Gajeel growled. "If yer know what good for ya, don't be hurting the blood mage."

"I'm not a—" Lucy tried to state her case, but Flare kicked her at the small of her back.

"Keep yer mouth shut, Blondie!" Flare clicked her tongue.

"Flare, that's enough." Juvia ordered nonchalantly. "The captain will deal with them." Flare didn't say another word and the escorted the prisoners into the Captain's cabin.

"You lots get back to the hold!" Gajeel growled at the crew. "I ain't risking another coup because you morons can't do yer fucking job!"

"Aye, sir!" They shouted.

"Don't mess with the cargo, yer hear?"

"Sir!"

"I'll pommel yer faces if I hear ya did." Gajeel shouted. "Ow!" He flashed a look from above, catching slight movement from the shaking sails. Levy managed to drop a random pebble on his head. "That fucking Shrimp!" Gajeel rubbed his head, eyes blinking at the falling rain.

The first part of her plan was put into play. Juvia brought the Tevinter and the Templar to Captain Ivan. Natsu and Lily are hopefully in their positions. And hopefully Natsu wasn't trying to tear Lily's head apart. Originally, it was supposed to be four people against the Captain and the whole crew. To send a small team to complete this kind of job was crazy. Gajeel knew the Fairy Tail group was always crazy, but this was unheard of. The Captain was in a whole league of his own, and he didn't think Juvia, Lily and himself could stand a chance. But with their help and the Fairies help, they might have a chance to get what they both want. His sentiments were clear to his peers, but for Fairy Tail was an unknown that could risk his own life.

"Yer plan better work, Shrimp." Gajeel chuckled and moved to his position.


	5. Part Five

**_A/N: Hey, everyone! I know it's been quite some time for this one. I've been busy as you know. Real life isn't forgiving for the fanfiction writer. I estimated this fic might reach up to ten parts. It's just an estimate from what I could tell from the outline. I'm sorry it took me this long to update this fic. I was focused with the other fics for a while. Sorry about that. Anyways, here is the update and more goodies are in store for Gajeel and Levy. _**

* * *

_Part Five: Eyes of the Beholder_

_The faults in the old man were doubtfully obvious. _

_The condition of the two room house was in terrible shape with no organization of his mini-library or care for the caked dust accumulating over his forgotten things. The fireplace was never cleaned from previous use nor was it used for the years it remained idle. A fire hadn__'t illuminated the dark ruin in which the Blacksmith reside in. His forge next to his home appeared to be where he spends most of his time. Levy noticed his attentiveness to his workstation. He had a system that only was known to him, and a cast iron cauldron always had some Fereldan Rabbit stew boiling away from morning until the bitter night on a small fire by the forge. An anvil too worn, but practically used over decades of weapon melding alongside an iron hammer. _

_It would seem like the old man didn't have much for__ his life. Only to make weapons and armor as long as he had the steel to do it. Levy wondered if his sole interest was smiting, since the many many documents she had to translate for him seemed like blueprints or schematics for a series of weapons. _

"_What am I going to do with these?" Levy sighed heavily as she eyed the box of toys. Dragons made of different materials and hand crafted for a child. They were beautifully done and would be costly in either Fereldan or the Free Marches, though the way they were kept in an ornate dwarven wooden box meant that they were precious. "Does he have a child? Or Two?" Levy picked up the pyrophite, obsidian, and summer stone dragons, each having a unique design corresponding to each type of stone. The bright orange dragon had flames curving at the joints and the crown of his head. The dark black as night dragon was fierce in its stance within dark smoke that surrounded his body. It wasn't shiny like the others for its sole purpose was to hide within the shadows. There were five dragons all in their own intricate design. And Levy wished to know more of their story. _

"_Best to put them away somewhere they won't be easily taken." Levy said to herself, standing up from the dusty floor and climbed the stairs. Without a second thought, Levy opened the first door to her left, making her presence known from the squeak of the door. Like the rest of the house, it didn't look like no one stayed there for a while with cobwebs and dust strung itself at the little furnishings that lied within. A small bed with no blankets positioned in the corner. One table driven with dagger holes on its surface, a chair tucked underneath it and a single book waited for her to pick it up. _

"_The Iron Dragon: Tale of the Last Dragon Slayers." Levy wiped the dust over the book cover. Her fingers glide over the edge of the book before she opened it with the binding creaking from the lack of use. "By Talisar Metallicana of House Pentaghast." She set the wooden box of toys on the table and lifted the book, forgetting her purpose coming into the room. The smell of decades old paper and ink lifted as she turned the page, pulling her through an untold story she never heard of. The Dragons of Nevarra. _

"_What the hell are yer doin' here, rabbit?" Levy jumped at the voice cutting through the silence. She closed the book and set it back down on the table. It was too late once Levy turned around to meet the blood red eyes of the smith standing between the thresholds. _

"_I-I was…I-I happened to have found…" Levy stuttered with her eyes drifting over to the box. Speechless she became once the Blacksmith set his large hands over the lid and opened it to see the toys. "I'm sorry." She noticed the angry eyes relax at the sight of them. He carefully pulled the dragon made of iron from the depths and studied it. "I found them and I wanted to keep them safe. They looked priceless considering what they were made of." Levy felt bad for perusing where she should have not. It wasn't her business and it wasn't like her to meddle in other people's lives. _

"_Y'know what they are made of?" The smith's thick Fereldan accent filled the small room. _

"_I'm a hireling from the merchant's guild." Levy shrugged her shoulders. "It is part of my job to recognize value in trade." The smith frowned at her words. "I'm sorry, messere! I didn't mean to imply selling your dragons. I am only here for the job. Not to steal." _

"_But, you'd steal if y'could." He said to her. _

"_It is not my job to steal." Levy grinned. "I am but a translator that knows how to defend for herself and others." She waited for him to ask her something else, but he remained quiet and continued to stare at the dragons. "I am terribly sorry to intrude. Please forgive me and I can get back to work." _

"_Just get back to work." The smith sighed. "You're forgiven." He said to her without pulling his eyes away from the dragon. She bowed her head and started for the door. However, when she lifted her head she saw the unusual markings on the wall beside the door. Axe marks pierced through the wooden walls and a single steel axe was stuck with cobwebs hanging still from the haft. The depths of the markings looked like the axes were thrown from a distance. Her curiosity wanted to look at the markings further, but she already meddled for too long. _

* * *

"Ow!" Lucy winced when the woman named Flare kicked her back again.

"Flare," Juvia snapped nonchalantly. "Not in the presence of our Captain." The enchanter pushed Gray forward and he joined Lucy on the floor.

"You okay?" Gray asked once Lucy could see his face in the dim lighting. Her voice was hoarse from her screaming and she would not dare to say something, fear that the red head might hit her again. She couldn't imagine how Levy survived the beating she received from Gajeel. Lucy could only manage a simple nod towards her friend.

"Quite a commotion out there." A voice from deep within the room spoke to them. Eerie and haunting like the the small flame flickering light into the dismal and dank room. "Why did you send the runaways here?" He wasn't talking to them. Only to the women who brought them in.

"They are not runaways." Juvia answered, voice poised and educated as if she belonged in the imperial courts of Orlais. "Juvia believed them to be pirates trying to take the ship."

"A Templar." Flare snickered and roughly grabbed a fistful of silky blond hair into her dirty fists. "And a wanted apostate from Tevinter!" Lucy fought a screech and bit her lip at the pain. She could hear Gray move beside her, wanting to stop Flare, though Lucy shook her head subtly. "Blondie's fat mug was all over Fereldan posts." Her scalp burned from her relentless grip, tugging harder and harder with each snicker.

"Is that so?" Intrigued, the voice came out of the darkness and the sound of heavy boots walked closer to them. "If she has worth, then tell me why you are harming our bounty?" His voice was strangely higher pitch than Lucy anticipated and she wondered if the man was even the Captain, though soon enough she could see the same dark eyes of her master. "Flare? I asked you a question."

"She—" The red head looked down and Lucy met her flaming orange eyes, seeing distress and envy within. Her teeth clenched and squeezed the hair in her fists. "The blonde and the Templar want to take the ship! Juvia caught them releasing the slaves." She finally let go of Lucy's head. The skin throbbed so hard against her skull, she felt like her brain was going to explode.

"Lucy," Gray muttered.

"I'm fine," Lucy mouthed and turned to the Captain. He didn't resemble his son or his master. The Captain had hair as dark as night, face tanned in the faint orange glow of the office from many days at sea, and a magical aura that matched the underworld shrieked out of him like a necropolis.

"Is this true, Juvia?" Captain turned to the rain woman. His dark eyes twinkled hauntingly.

"Yes, Captain Ivan." Juvia obeyed. "Juvia found them lurking around the hold." His pools of dark onyx looked down at Lucy, studying her explicitly and grinning when they lingered to her chest. Fear shivered through her and she could only wish to have her staff with her.

"_Avanna, Amatus.__" _Captain Ivan greeted her with her native language and a wicked smile. "What house do you hail from, my dear?" Everyone else but Lucy was confused by his words.

"I am not your Amatus." Lucy said to him in Tevene. "I am not your dear either." When she thought Flare's torturous grip was over, Captain Ivan grabbed her chin tightly, forcing Lucy to stand up.

"I tried to show you kindness, child." Ivan threatened her sweetly. "The men on this ship could do terrible things to fanciful ladies like you." He let go of Lucy and she flinched when his cold fingers glided along her cheek. "Now, you are going to tell me who you are and why you and this chantry dog are on my ship?" His accent was thick and strong. It gave her a chilling reminder of her father. Of her childhood.

"I-I…" Lucy glanced over to Gray, giving her a confusing look. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he trusted her to say the right thing. "I am Lucy. A wanted mage of house…Junelle. A slave. I wanted to free these slaves so they don't share the same fate as I. This Templar is helping me."

"I see," Ivan grinned and took a step back. "Noble act by fools. But, now I have another question." He paused and set his eyes on Gray. "Why is there a reward for your return and what is the Templar to you?" Silence loomed, though Lucy could hear her own heart pound against her ears. And from the look on Gray's face knew that whatever her answer was a trap. "Juvia and Flare. You may leave. If you haven't ordered anyone to sweep the hold, I would like you to see to it personally." His accent was gone and he resumed his common tongue.

"Yes, sir." Juvia answered for the both of them and turned for the door, bringing Flare with her.

"I know who you are, Lucy Heartfillia." He told them, addressing to the both of them. "The only daughter of Magister Heartfillia. From what I heard, you were arranged to marry the Junelle lad. It's unfortunate that he had to lose his jeweled bride to a rogue lyrium thirsty templar." He pointed at Gray with his large finger. A signet ring of the Dreyer House flashed in the dim lighting. "If my family still held credibility in the Magisterium, I would've loved to have you wed my son. Such a dashing young man…just like his father…" He flashed a smile and Lucy forced a smile, though her eyes squinted at her distaste.

Once the Captain turned around, Gray started to laugh silently, cranking his neck backwards. He was thinking of the same thing. Lucy and Laxus together? And the thought of Natsu losing her to Laxus? Their imaginations, especially what Gray was thinking, were drawing their focus away from their objective. However, their objective was somewhat complete. They have got Lucy next to Ivan.

All they have to do was wait.

* * *

Gajeel made a sweep over the dark and dank hold for any of his crew before he rendezvous with Lily and the Flaming Idiot. He couldn't wrap around his head that Natsu was the son of the infamous Igneel the Hunter. The stories his father told when he was younger, the book he read, it wasn't some children's tale of heroes of old. The little elf woman…the surprisingly intelligent and strong Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail was bringing back an old memory that he had forgotten all these years.

"Damn, knife ear." Gajeel gritted his teeth and moved forward towards the corner hold where Lily's figure made itself known and the tuft of pink hair peeking out from behind murmuring crates. "They're with the Cap. The Elf is—"

"Levy," Natsu snarled. "Her name is Levy."

"Tch," Gajeel wanted to punch him in the face, but he restrained his urge to cave his stupid mug into his skull. "The _Shrimp_ is in position. Where's Juvia?"

"Right here," She came from the shadows without a peep or scuffle from her boots.

"Were you followed?" Lily asked her and she shook her head. Wet blue curls swished at her shoulders and she gave a meek smile at the three warriors.

"Flare disobeyed orders and went looking for more trouble with the mates above." Juvia's perfect speech and accent made Gajeel cringe on how refined she was in the way she articulate her words. She could make foul mercenary jargon sound like polish gold plated dung. "Levy is quite the ranger, isn't she?"

"The best there is." Natsu huffed his chest, almost shouting it. Gajeel really wanted to smack him and for Natsu to not be able to control his mouth was one of many reasons. "Levy the Hawk ain't a joke. Don't let her looks and charms deceive ya." He snickered.

"_The Hawk_?" Lily raised a brow. "Not confused with the Champion of Kirkwall?"

"Tch," Natsu smirked at them. "The Champion ain't got sharp eyes like hers. Levy can shoot an emissary from hundreds of feet away—"

"Not that impressive." Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

"In the dead of night?" Natsu added, crossing his arms with the widest smile across his tanned face. "She's one of Fairy Tail's very best."

"Shooting through the dark won't help her in this storm." Lily commented. "I doubt—"

"Enough," Gajeel stopped them and stared at Natsu, who was waiting for him to say something. This man was the son of Igneel. The son of the man who fought beside his father and was betrayed by the countrymen that they have sworn to protect. The Neverran's declared, Grandine, Metallicana, Igneel and the Great Dragons of Three traitors of the nation.

"What's that look for?" Natsu frowned, squinting his eyes suspiciously at him. "I got something on me face?"

"Y'know where yer father is?" Gajeel said to him. "Igneel the Hunter?" Natsu's eyes widen at the name. A complete stranger knew the name of his father without any prior knowledge.

"How did you know?" Natsu gulped, stepping forward to meet his stoic gaze. "Do you know where he is?"

"No," Gajeel said sternly. "Did he sell you to Fairy Tail as a mercenary under contract to pay off debts?" Natsu was thrown back by the question and immediately shook his head.

"When I was young, he went hunting and never came back." Natsu's gaze dropped. "I went to the best guild so I can find him and ended up in Fairy Tail. Do you know my father?" Gajeel mentally cursed Levy for bringing back memories. He never spoke about Metallicana or his upbringing to anyone. Gajeel kept things to himself and for good reason. If any knowledge have gone out that Gajeel was the son of a traitor, any credibility he had acquired over the years would be tarnished. He wasn't his father…then again, betraying his captain, his crew—all for his and comrades personal gain—was he doing the exact same thing?

"Metallicana is my old man." Gajeel bitterly admitted. The statement tasted like iron between his lips. A confession he never wanted to admit. _Damn that Shrimp! _

"You!" Natsu beamed, slapping a firm hand on his only bare shoulder. "Your father is Metallicana! _The Metallicana_! The Nevarran blood, Fereldan born Dragon Hunter and your his little nug!" He paused and peered into his dragon red eyes, almost mimicking his very own. "And my very distant cousin of mine!" He roared in laughter, earning a warning punch from Gajeel. His metal gauntlet made sparks at the contact of Natsu's tough serpentstone chest armor.

"Ease up, Flaming Idiot!" Gajeel hissed. "The whole crew will hear ya."

"You two are related?" Juvia asked, eyes moving back and forth between the two, comparing their physical traits carefully.

"Tch, not necessarily." Gajeel huffed, annoyed by the amount of questions. One question was already too much for him. "We're from House Pentaghast."

"But several times removed!" Natsu laughed. "You little blighter is the son of the Iron Dragon! Wait! Does your old man know where Igneel is?" His eyes narrowed, gleaming with hope in the little light in the hold. "Grandine too?"

"Nah," Gajeel gritted his teeth. "Haven't seen my old man more than ten years. He's probably dead for all I care."

"Idiot!" Natsu's metal clad hand wrapped around Gajeel's bare neck. "How could ya say that about your father? HE'S YER FATHER!"

"And who sells their son out to unknown mercs?" Gajeel bit back, pushing Natsu away from his face. "Who fucking does that?" His nose flared and Gajeel didn't realize his gauntlet was around his neck. It wasn't until Juvia's hand settled on the gleaming metal that the sharpen tips of his fingers were digging into his tanned skin.

"Gajeel…" Lily cooed raspingly. His furrowed gaze loosens, noticing the understanding eyes of the fellow warrior. It also reflected Juvia, knowing all too well of his pain. They were the same in their own way, but they knew and yet didn't need to say it.

"Anything I know of," Gajeel exhaled through his flared pierced nose. "We can yap about it after we're done here." A chill came down his bare bronze body, like a steel sword whistling in the cold mountain air. No draft settled in the hold, only the chill of silence loomed over the group. "You know your jobs. Await the Shrimp's signal."

"Fine," Natsu surrendered, running his fingers through his strawberry hair.

"I'm going to patrol the deck," Gajeel turned on his heel. He hated this. He hated feeling the old memories of his past coming back to haunt him. Gajeel could easily forget about it and move on with his life, though for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about what Levy had said about his father and Natsu's personal endeavor of finding his.

"Levy told you about my father, didn't she?" Natsu had to squeeze in the final word. "I don't know how she found out about you or what she said about me." He gulped. Gajeel could hear the reaver grit his teeth. "Only good things, I guess. She's nothing but the kindness person in Thedas next to Lucy." Natsu drawled. "Even after what you did to her. You deserve an arrow through your chest."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. Levy the Hawk he encountered not too long ago and a few feet from where they stood, she clearly wasn't the nicest person in Thedas. Her fast movements, her attacks…more like deceptive than anything. That she-elf…that little woman with her honey tea eyes flickering behind long blue lashes, smile so soft yet so bright that it could literally light up the most darkest and dankest place, and her voice…telling him about his father. The sweetness of her voice—the bitterness of the memories—like an old refined age whiskey, reflecting her tantalizing eyes.

_What__'s wrong with you?_ Gajeel hissed mentally. He didn't catch Natsu's last words were before he stomped towards the stairs. That _woman_ was far from kind. She'd flash one of her Maker given smile and stab him in the back. And as much as his instincts tell him to fight back, something deep down in his chest didn't want him to, and he damn blamed his reaver—his dragon hunter blood for his thirst of his own blood spilled by her hand.


	6. Part Six

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone (if you're in the states)! I got a chapter for you to read while you spend time with your family eating Turkey and stuffing…or shopping for those who decide to get some good holiday deals. Please be careful if you do go Black Friday Shopping. I've seen plenty of Black Friday Casualties coming into the Emergency Room. You have no idea! Anyways, here is the new chapter. I hope to get Part Seven and Eight by this weekend. **

* * *

_Part Six: Silent Running_

The summer rain felt cold against her skin. The leather carapace and the lambswool clung heavily against her body. Levy was used to being perched up hours on end in different elements. Reconnaissance for her squad, Shadowgear, before the start of a mission. She was always sent out to get a scope of the land, always getting intel about their target. The information gathered are used for Jet to swoop in with rambunctious and audacious speed, and steal their target while Droy backed him up with his trinkets and traps for their escape. Of course they don't go in blind as Levy always had their back and arrow at the back of their enemies.

They weren't here for this special mission. She was chosen for a reason and her skills were necessary for it. It was also by Lucy's request, needing her along with Gray and of course Natsu. Another one of their own, Erza Scarlet aka Titania, was on a mission of her own. Levy didn't know the gritty details about her absence from the mission, but all Gray could tell her was it had to do with the Inquisition.

Her eyes flickered over the deck, moving at a higher rate with the rain pouring down her face. For anyone else the rain would burn their eyes if the water wasn't wicked away in time. Her training had taught Levy to endure, growing numb from the elements over time, though she had to be careful as her eyes were her greatest asset.

"Did you see that blood mage?" A group of mercs on the deck spoke just below her. "Blood magic definitely gave her that rockin' bod!" They all snickered, passing around a bottle of cheap mind numbing liquor.

"I've seen blood mages before." One of them commented, wincing from the burn of the alcohol. "They don't look like that. They all look like darkspawn."

"Not in Tevinter, you lots." Another one hissed as he quivered in the cold rain. "Y'see the Cap all prim and proper. All the Vints look like carved statues."

"Like Gajeel and Juvia." One of them snickered. "Y'onder if they're the captain's pawns? Mind controlin'em with their blood?"

"No," Another one commented. "If it were the captain's doing that knife ear would be long dead." Levy's heart sank. "He kept her alive because of the gold." The bruises underneath her armor begun to throb, remembering his horrendous punches and kicks, though what overwhelmed the pain was the feel of his rough hands against her bare hands as he softly calibrate her daggers to her whims. The touch of him branded her still, burning beneath her gloves. Something as small as a caress of her hand made her chest flutter uncontrollably and the thought of molten red eyes burned into her.

The way he smiled when Levy found out Gajeel was the Blacksmiths son.

"It wouldn't be long," A man coughed. "Once we dock and get our pay, we'll make a move on the Captain and Gajeel." Levy's eyes widen, repeating the mercenaries words in her head. "Juvia and The Panther must be taken out first. Without them, Gajeel'll fall."

"No way can he take us all out." The burly bald man with an out of control beard clung to his armored chest. "Once we dispose of him, the captain will be next."

"No," Levy shook her head, darken wet blue curls clung to her cheeks. Gajeel wasn't the only one planning a coup. The crew are banding together to take out the captain, and they believed that Gajeel, Juvia and Lily were working closely with Ivan. Part of her deal with Gajeel was to give the crew and the ship to them once their dealings with Ivan have been dealt with, but the same crew that he wanted to spare didn't want the same thing.

"I need to tell him." Levy whispered, slipping her bow around her until the string settled across her chest. Her hands hovered over her daggers, but paused once a man pushed himself off the wooden rail.

"You lads take care of the Little Dragon Berserker, the rain bitch and the bastard." He snickered, slicking back his dark medium length hair. "I'll lure the Captain out, and we'll take the lovely Tevinter Princess and collect." He grabbed the almost empty bottle from the shivering merc. "And we'll take our rightful place in the Merchant's guild." He took a swig from the bottle and he didn't flinch from the burn, drinking it like water. "We'll crush those bloody Fairy Tail scum." He held up the bottle and crushed it with his bare hands. Glass scattered into the rain, and all over the deck.

"Master Jose." The burly man was staring at the floor as he asked. "What about the bounty on Gajeel's head?" Levy's eyes widen. "If we're to defeat him…"

"The Tevinter Princess and Ivan should be enough," He grinned wickedly at them. "The Nevarran's court already paid us for the heads of the Dragon Hunters. Gajeel is worth shit. A bonus pay we don't need. That shit brings us more sovereigns than his worth." His eyes lingered up for a moment and Levy didn't dare move a muscle. For a brief moment, she prayed he didn't see her. "A liability. As well as Juvia and Panther. We can make up for it once we turn in the Princess and the Captain. Restore the Phantom Lord's name in the Merchant's guild."

Levy needed to see Gajeel. She needed to tell him, tell Juvia and Lily. This wasn't part of the plan, but it would be a bump to it if she didn't tread lightly. Half her team was unreachable and she could not leave her post until she sends out the signal. However, if Gajeel and the others didn't know about this Master Jose's coup, then they'd be done for.

"My chance." Levy stared down at the group as two new additions with three unopened green bottles in their hands. Despite the rain, some were able to enjoy a drink with their peers. Levy straightens and looked at the drenched rope and sails, configuring her route towards the stairs leading beneath the deck. Lucy and Gray could not move on with the plan without her, so she needed to act fast.

Her golden eyes darted back and forth from the mercs to her line of sight. She needed to move undetected and luckily the rain pounding against everyone's backs, the crack of thunder and howling winds made it easy for her to do so. Her quiet feet tip toed and balanced gracefully on the ropes and her fingers held on as she swung from mast to mast. Her eyes gazed once every second for their movements. Ears filtered out the exterior sound and focus on the voices below. Every roar of laughter would startle Levy, thinking one of them spotted her.

Levy leapt towards the last line, but then she slipped, losing her footing on the slick rope. Her fingers desperately clung to it as tight as she could, strain them until they felt numb under the thick leather. Her body torqued at the pull and a wave of pain went through her, feeling the bruises and soreness in her bones and muscles. She bit back a sorrowful scream and quickly tried to move forward on the rope, hoping that no one heard of her slip up. The turn of her head was impossible, Levy couldn't look back to see the mercs, and she couldn't hear them either as a wave of thunder pulsated the ship. The sway of the ship against the storming waves didn't help and the rushing rain hitting her face.

She looked in front of her. Just a little more and she could easily swing from the rope to the rung of the sub mast. Levy winced at the pain in her ribs, pulsating with every pull of muscle. She needed to move on and get out of sight.

"You got this." Levy swallowed and begun to move her numb arms, securing her fingers in one hand as she quickly released her other and swung it over. She made quick work of it, moving efficiently and quietly until she jumped to the rung below her. Legs tingled and bones turned into jelly upon impact, though her arms and hands stabilized her as she let her heart and breath catch up.

"Oi!" A voice from above shouted. Levy looked up to the crow's nest where someone was looking through a telescope pointed at her. Bow was already in her hand and arrow swiftly in the notch. "Who's that?" Her eyes glanced down at the group, but no one was looking up. She pulled at the string, anchoring the bow to her wet lips and pointed at the crow's nest. It wasn't a tough shot to make for Levy, though the sway of the ship and the head being the only thing she could see, there was no way he would survive. The warning bell was just above him, slowly swaying and hung by copper wires. She needed to act fast, aiming her arrow at the copper wires. The man pulled the telescope away and just before he reached for the bell, the arrow beat him to it. Levy had another arrow at the notch once the bell disconnected and disappeared from view. The crowsman stood up and looked down from the trajectory of the arrow and Levy saw his mouth open.

Another arrow released and into the open hand of the man, pinning him to the wood.

A third arrow with a small vile attached to the tip was anchored and pulled back further, feeling the tension on the string against the corner of her mouth. The wind coming north and north east, the weight of the raindrops, Levy took everything into account and released the arrow. The string sliced through raindrops and her arrow sailed through the chaotic wind and found itself pinned into the wood beside the head of the man. A toxic algae green smoke came out of the arrow and Levy saw him cough and struggle for his hand to be free. His body went limp once the knockout gas overtook his senses.

Levy slumped her shoulders and leaned back against the mast. That was too close and reckless of her to not consider the lookout in the Crow's Nest. She should have known better to take out all variables before proceeding with the plan, but the information she acquired needed immediate action. Her heart still raced in her chest, and her breath was still trying to catch up, though that didn't stop her. She looked around her before she made her way down to the deck. Light feet scurried towards the stairs, eyes carefully keeping them on the mercs, though that was a mistake. As she turned into the stairs leading down to the compartmentalized hold, another group of mercenaries were heading towards her direction. She couldn't risk being caught. Her feet hesitantly shifted not knowing to continue down the narrow passageway or back up the deck. Her instincts couldn't decide and fear settled in with a quivering chill.

"Oh no!" Levy muttered and decided to move down the corridor. Better confront them than the mercs above. She could do this. She always found a way, though this time she was on her own. Her fingers glided over her iron lined leather pack at her wide hips and slipped them in to grasp a vile with a coarse string. Levy pursed her lips, rummaging her pack blindly for the vile with the silk thread; Antivan Poison. All she had to do was smash it in front of them and they'll drop instantly into a hazy sleep. "Righteous stand before the darkness," Levy gulped, whispering the Maker's prayer. "And the Maker…shall guide my hand." Her steps were more confident, and her other hand wrapped tightly around the dagger at her hips. The voices were getting louder and their steps were getting closer. She needed to meet them at the intersection so she could sneak pass them with ease, but as she readied herself…a gleaming hand wrapped around her hand with the vile and a bare hand clasped tightly on her mouth.

The smell of iron and rain enveloped her as she was pushed roughly against a wall.

* * *

Startled eyes peered up at his face and he wouldn't dare move from the tightly confined space they were wedged in. The ship mates were walking passed them, and the only thing separating them was a dark musty tarp. The warmth of her body pressed hard against his bare chest. Wet leather crept to his nose and the hint of lavender and crystal grace loomed over them, a smell prominent in her hair and skin and also the contents of the vile she firmly grasped in her fist. But that wasn't his concern as much as he focused on the poison at first, the gleaming dagger against his throat had set himself on edge. The reaver blood in him started to boil, but he kept his calm and gulped down his adrenaline.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Gajeel growled. Her eyes looked over to the tarp, the men had passed and their voices started to fade. Heavy boots climbed the stairs to the deck and silence loomed over them. Except for Levy's huffing, flaring her nostrils with each breath. Gajeel relaxed his callused hand over her mouth and as he did that she eased the dagger from his throat. "Andraste's tits! What's with that look?" The race of her heart, the panic in her eyes. "What happened?" His gaze softens and he realized he was still holding on to her.

Gajeel released her wrist and his hand from her mouth and she suddenly blurted out, "They're trying to kill you." He froze, unmoved by her news. "One of your own," Her Dalish accent slipping from her tongue. "A man with a trimmed mustache and a large beak nose and others are planning to kill Juvia, Lily and you. They know of the price on Ivan's head and Lucy's bounty." She breathed hard, eyes wandered the expanse muscle of his chest.

Levy moved her arm, trying to sheath the dagger into its hilt, though the tight space wasn't forgiving. She squirmed against him until her hand was able to return her dagger. For some reason, Gajeel suddenly felt warm throughout his body. Warmth that he never felt before like the first time he ever went to Val Royaux during the summer solstice. Her other hand hastily spread on his rippled abdomen to stabilize herself, sprawling her fingers against the taut muscle. Gajeel gulped as her touch branded his skin, spreading the heat all over his already warm body. And if that wasn't shockingly enough, a strange chill ran down his back and sending invisible gooseflesh beneath his armored arm.

"Sorry," Levy flushed when she realized where her hand was and she hesitantly pulled away, though when she did Levy lost her footing from the unsteady ship and almost fell out of the tarp keeping them from the corridor. However, Gajeel caught and pulled her tightly against him out of instinct. An involuntary gasp escaped her gaping lips and their gazes locked for a moment. "Thanks." She cleared her throat, breaking eye contact and giving a small smile.

"Bastard with a mustache?" Gajeel broke his trance on the woman and focused on why she left her post. "Jose is planning a coup against me?"

"Yes," Levy nodded. "Anyone who works closely with Ivan is a target."

"Flare and the two morons, Nullpudding and Black Snake." He cringed at the names. "Creepy son of a bitches, but they are the only ones that loyally follow Ivan."

"And you?" Levy asked with some sort of offended bite to her tone. "You follow his orders do you not?" Gajeel could feel the mental arrows aiming at his head and chest from the way she spoke to him. It wasn't that he wanted to, but it was what he was trained to do. Follow the orders for the money that was it. It was easy and straight to the point and she had to understand that.

But, she was from Fairy Tail.

"He pays me enough." Gajeel answered. Her warm whiskey eyes burned.

"If he tells you to kill a man in cold…" Levy wanted to continue, but the steady stoic stare gave her answer. "You can't be serious…"

"Only by self-defense." Gajeel corrected her. "I only kill if my enemies have the intent to kill me. I don't get extra gold for killing."

"I don't believe you," Levy felt the pull from the bruise throbbing beneath her armor. "You're a merc for hire."

"Yer still alive, ain't ya?" Gajeel hissed, leaning in closer to her face, red eyes burning back at her. "I ain't a tool…a puppet. I was raised better than that." He gulped, and he watched as Levy stared at his lips and throat. "Unlike you assassins."

"Assassins?"

"Aren't ya one?"

"I'm nothing more than a historian."

"Bullshit."

"Ranger."

"I don't believe ya."

"Bard."

"Assassin."

The heat was stifling now, tension brewing from the depths of their eyes and the closeness of their breaths. They were far too close and bothered in such a place, their struggles would burst for the others to hear. His blood boiled and there was his reaver blood again pulsating his need to fight and fulfill its want for blood. If he didn't calm down, he was going to prove her right.

And possibly a dagger in his chest.

"Who's to say you going to kill me or not?" Gajeel rasped in warning. "Y'think you Fairy Tail nugshits are better than a Chantry sister. Why should I trust ya, shorty? Why should I trust a tiny knife ear from Fairy Tail? Tell me." The urgency in his voice, growl vibrating from deep within his chest and the red orbs frantically looking at her startled face. The dragon blood pumping hot in his veins, his reaver instincts started to heighten, hearing the race of her heart, pounding hard against her chest. His vision faded in and out of color. It was part of him to strike fear into his enemies like the Dragon Hunters before them, but for some odd reason, Gajeel had the need to protect her too.

"You're still alive." Levy told him. A smile reassured him and the smoothness of her voice, lightened the air around them. "Aren't you?" She teased mockingly. "And in Fairy Tail…we can be forgiving to our enemies…it's the way we were taught." He steadied back, refocusing the color back into his vision. "Money is important, but family is far more precious than any weight in gold. Gold can be earned any day, but life…" she paused, side glancing for a brief moment. "…we only have oneshot in it. Family, love…second chances…it's what Fairy Tail is all about." She flashed him a pearly smile. "And earning coin doesn't hurt." She winked and his chest went tight.

What was happening? A knife ear—an elf—a woman not afraid of him. Not afraid of the last Iron Dragon. The Black Steel of Phantom Lord. After what he did to her, she still gave him that look like everything was okay, though in seconds that _look_ could change and it'd be the last thing you'd see before an arrow kills you.

"What are we going to do about Jose?" Levy asked him, licking her lips as she waited for him. His eyes darted back and forth from Levy to the tarp, also keeping his ears opened for anyone else coming by. "We need to think of something before I have to give out the signal. We are not far off from our rendezvous point."

"I know," Gajeel tsked, readjusting his body by leaning back on the wall and moving further into the tight crevice.

"If we move on with our plan," Levy continued. "Jose might take this opportunity to strike against you." She pursed her lips. "It seemed like the majority of the crew is with Jose. How loyal are they to you?" All the shit he had done to them. He'd recall many many times where he'd sacrifice his men for the sake of their orders. He'd rough them up to the point where he'd have assassins hunt him down, though they didn't live facing the Iron Dragon. Most of the crew knew not to mess with Gajeel. It was the reputation he had cultivated since he joined Phantom Lord, and it was Jose who upheld his contract from his previous mercenary group.

"They don't," Gajeel clicked his tongue. "Not since Ivan hired us. Phantom Lord is in a slump, and Ivan sort of took over as our leader with three of his goons."

"An investor taking liberties in his investment." Levy clarified. "He's a businessman first and foremost and saw value in your work."

"In some fucking way, I outrank Jose and not many blighted idiots on this ship like Ivan for that." Gajeel never liked it either, but what was he supposed to do? Rebel against him? He needed money. They all did. They questioned their methods and orders, but they still did them because it was their job. "Pain in the ass."

"And you wanted to take the ship back from Ivan by working with us to gain back the respect from your crew…" Levy pointed out as if she read his mind. "But if they found out we're from Fairy Tail…" She paused and gawked at him. "You weren't planning on letting us live, weren't you?" Gajeel's expression remains unchanged like a cold wrought iron statue. "You—I thought—" She paused, feeling a sudden chill running through her.

"You're wrong." Gajeel shuffled forward, but she shuffled back, moving closer to the tarp, and one of hands reached down to her potion pouch. "The deal is you take the Captain and we free the slaves. I take the crew and the ship. That! You have my word." Uncertainty filled her honey eyes, and it pained him to see it. "Hey, Shorty!" She jumped when he tried to grab her shoulder. Gajeel pulled his hand back. "I ain't kidding around. I promised ya—and the rest of ya and me crew." He cleared his throat. "If you still don't trust me…yer dagger and arrow shall meet me heart if I don't fall through with it."

"What?" Protest stirred in her eyes. It was against her beliefs, but it needed to be said for the sake of their mission.

"The Flaming Idiot praised yer skills," Gajeel smirked. "I can trust you to put an arrow through me if I don't fulfill the deal. A merc's words."

"Stubborn fool." Levy's turn to click her tongue, mocking him of his scowl. "It's all about the coin and the orders." She stepped forward and placed her finger in the center of his bare chest, pointing directly over his heart. His body tensed and he stopped breathing as his darting eyes finally locked on to hers. "Instead of words of a Merc, you should follow the words of the heart. _Kadan.__" _She smiled up at him. Silver flashed before him. The dagger twirled swiftly and ringing in the dark and silent room, then she paused it and revealed him the engraving on the shining blade. He didn't know the language of the Qunari, but since Juvia translated it, the strange text was etched into his mind. "Your father was wise. Dragons should follow their heart and not for their greed and hunger. If they stray too far from their own heart, they're just stubborn…monsters."

"I am a monster." Gajeel gulped. He admitted out loud and it didn't sound weird.

"I don't think so," Levy grinned, her eyes drifted to his hand reaching for her. She was startled at first and Gajeel didn't know what he was doing, but he grabbed a damp cerulean tendril framing her face between his callused fingers. "I saw it the moment you knelt in front of me." He stared at her, mentally asking her what it was she saw. "You sought out the origins of my dagger on your own. You didn't stop me or my friends from escaping. Everything you did so far is on you. You're human."

This woman again.

She was questioning everything he believed in, and Gajeel wondered who truly the monster was.

_Boom! BOOM! _

"What the hell?" They both looked in the direction of the explosion.

"Natsu!" Juvia's voice echoed down the corridor. "Calm down! Natsu! Lily! Where's Gajeel?" Footsteps came running down passed them. The heavy boots of Lily followed and a low rumble he couldn't make out escaped his mouth.

"Natsu," Levy hissed. "What did he do now?"

"Let's go." Gajeel said, scooting over to the tarp and peering his head out to see if the close was clear. "We'll deal with Jose and the others when it comes to. I don't think yer tactful plan ain't gonna work."

"We need to get to Lucy and Gray." Levy followed him out of the tarp and strode heavily at his heel. "And I need to see what we're dealing with."

"I need to warn Juvia and Lily." Gajeel added. "Good luck." His heart calmed and his mind took over the problem ahead of them, though his heart loomed over her words, her scent, the way she looked at her…even though she was right behind him, Gajeel still couldn't get over the fact how easily this little Elf woman got into not only his head but strangely his iron heart.

* * *

"You!" Natsu roared in the stormy rain. The condition of the waves was rougher than before and winds swirled the rain, whipping the droplets across his face. "What the fuck did you say?" Another roar bubbled out of his throat. "What the FUCK did you say?" The two men Natsu dragged out from beneath the deck stared at him with wicked smiles and their weapons drawn. One of the men was tall and well rounded, wearing a white blindfold over his eyes. His white polished staff gleamed in the summer rain, hands glowing ready for a counter. Another man with sharpen daggers in each gloved hand and green hair stood at the ready. Rain drops peppered his monocle and water made his mustache fall from its usual sticky style.

"Monsieur Aria," The green haired man called to the man next to him. His voice was thick of an Orlesian accent. "Shall we tell the poor boy or _no_?"

"Sol," He cried. "It's such a sad sad story. I don't want to repeat it again."

"It's okay, mon ami." Sol smiled. "His sadness will end once we kill the boy. He'll be reunited with Igneel the Hunter soon enough. _No? No? No?_"

Natsu's teeth fanged and his flaming sword, despite the rain, roared hotter and bigger with each pump of rage cultivating in his reaver veins. Nothing was going to stop him and if this kept going the ship won't survive.

And neither would they.


	7. Part Seven

**A/N: ****Wow! This chapter and the next chapter are action pack! Lots of brutal fight scenes this chapter and the next, so beware of the blood and violence. Don't worry the last two parts of this fic will have some fluffy gajevy-ness, but for now, let's bring on the traditional Dragon Age Blood Gore!**

* * *

_Part Seven: No Saving_

"What is going on?" Gajeel grabbed Juvia's arm, startling the enchantress. Her hand immediately went to her small dagger strapped to her thigh, but she eased her grip when she saw it was Gajeel and then Levy at his heel. Water weighed down his long locks and his fringe clung to his sharpen cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something, however an explosion from Natsu erupted across the deck.

"Natsu," Levy clenched her jaw. "Not again...you're lucky Erza isn't here." She watched her friend swinging his flaming sword at his two opponents. The Rogue and wind Mage easily dodged his attacks. In normal circumstances, the wind Mage would be the first to go as his abilities would've enhanced Natsu's fire enchanted sword. However, the rain and his nonsensical fighting habits are making it easy for them to read his attacks. They were very careful not to make Natsu bleed as he too was a Reaver. The more he bleeds the powerful he would become. The more he gets hit, the more power he absorbs. And Natsu was faced with enemies who were simply taunting and avoiding his attacks.

"Sol and Aria were talking about a bounty they turned in a few weeks ago." Juvia explained. "Something about Igneel and the Dragon Hunter's head worth more than the Hero of Orlais.

"They were trained to fight a reaver." Levy muttered, glancing up at Gajeel. Jose already had an arsenal to counter Gajeel, and who knew how many more he had up his sleeve. "Gajeel, help me up."

She drew her bow and nodded her head upward to the ropes. Without another word, Gajeel unsheathed his great axe and Levy hopped on. With great force, he swung her and Levy jumped at the right momentum where she grabbed the rope and spun around to bring herself balancing along it. She ran towards the wooden rungs and immediately pointed her arrow at Natsu's enemies, but as she did so, the dual wielding rogue vanished.

Natsu frantically looked around for him, gritting his teeth and flaring his nose with anger. He was too pre-occupied by his disappearing act, he forgot about the mage as Aria made an attack by enchanting a stun spell on Natsu, blurring his vision and deafening him with an air canon spell. Levy reached for a bottle in her pouch and stuck it to the tip of her bow. She aimed the shining red liquid towards their feet, feeling the familiar tension in her bow, and released it. The bottle shattered and a pool of fire spread where the oil escaped on the deck. Aria leapt back, giving Natsu room. Natsu stumbled to regain his vision once the flurries of flames surround him briefly. Fire did not burn him and a sinister smile curled on his face.

Levy set another flaming tonic at her arrow and aimed once again. This time she wasn't aiming for Aria. She waited, hands steady at the tension and kept her eyes open around Natsu. The fire still burned at his feet and it slowly faded away into the rain. His broadsword was the only thing keeping the fire around him alive until the oil burned out. The pattern of the rain, the wind moving the flames, and the shift of the ship against waves, Levy studied Natsu carefully. And just as planned, Levy saw an irregular pattern and released her arrow.

It happened in a blink of an eye as her arrow hit the thick leather armor of the rogue, tarnishing and revealing his invisibility in a raging oily flaming man. Natsu raised his sword and cut him down, however, Sol didn't go down without taking one of his daggers and lurched forward to stab Natsu between the soft spot of his armor just beneath his underarm. Natsu roared and Levy's eyes widen when Sol twisted the serrated dagger and she immediately readied another arrow, aiming at Sol's leg, but Lily and Gajeel came into her view and pushed back Sol and Aria. Sol left on the deck dead and slowly burning and Aria on defense.

They were fine for now.

Levy blinked to her surroundings. She needed to see where they were at and decided to swiftly move up the main mast towards the crow's nest. She'd pause and look down to see the battle commence beneath her. From the looks of it, Gajeel and the other's cover was blown and the crew begun to retaliate them. She had to leave it to them. The signal was important regardless if their cover was compromised. With all the ruckus, Levy was surprised that Captain Ivan and her team didn't hear them. If the fight takes longer than planned, the Captain might need to step in.

The was the last thing she wanted, remembering exactly what Master Makarov told them about Ivan.

"Hey!" Levy paused from her slippery trek to find three slender elves chase after her from several feet below. They moved effortlessly over and under ropes and sails towards her, clearly having better sea legs than she. "Come back here!" One of them shouted and Levy continued moving, but more hastily. Her wide brown eyes looked over at the horizon. Mountains cloaked in overcast clouds and greenish gray hills and cliffs greeted them from beyond. They were close, though she couldn't see the ship with their guild emblem, but they were there.

"Ah!" Levy screamed, tightly grabbing on to one of many ropes around them with one hand and the other unsheathed the dagger from her lower back. The rope tugged around the pillar, swinging her back around, and she pushed off a neighboring mast to gain momentum to strike back at her attacker, kicking him across the jaw and sending him barreling down to the deck. "Maker guide him to your side." She prayed and focused back to the two other pointy eared mercenaries before wielding daggers of their own.

"What do we have here?" One of them snickered, having a brutal scar running down his right temple to his lips. "Yer the one Black Steel roughed up before we sailed." He snickered and eyed the dagger in her hands. "So, you are one of his, huh?" His jeweled green eyes hungrily gazed at her body and paused at the Fairy Tail symbol on her leather carapace, located below her left breast. "And it would seem that Gajeel is workin' with Fairy scum." His smile went wide. "Jose would want to hear about this."

"You have to go through me first." Levy grabbed the other dagger on her hip and drew it, wicking away the rain in its way. "Let's dance." She drew the dagger to the collar of her cloak and cut the metal clasp from the dark cloth. The heaviness of the drenched cloth slumped down, but she didn't dare peel her eyes from the men in front of her. Even though her eyes were staring at them, Levy needed to send out the signal, and she couldn't do it with them at her tail. And she needed to be closer to the crow's nest in order to do so. "Wait a little longer, Luce." Levy murmured to herself. "And be careful…Gajeel."

* * *

_Boom!_

Gray and Lucy looked at each other when they heard the fifth explosion rumbling from outside their door. They both knew who was making the racket and Lucy mentally cursed at the hotheadedness of Natsu, though concern for his and Levy's safety was at the top of her heart's list. As for Gray, he wondered what set Natsu off and the fact that Levy hadn't given out the signal probably had something to do with it. It worried him too, knowing that they were working with members of Phantom Lord.

They both didn't know when to act if Levy wasn't able to give the signal.

"What are they doing?" Ivan spoke in Tevene for only Lucy understood him perfectly. He was beside his desk, looking through a massive book and some magical trinkets. They looked like little stuffed paper dolls, sown together by a thick string made of twined hair. In the eyes of non-magical folk, they would only see a simple dark rope, however, mages and especially necromancers could see the rope was laced with the hair of the deceased, buried in a magically enchanted necropolis or catacombs. The keys in her pack felt heavy and she could sense their panic as the dark magic of Ivan smothered her own.

"Hm," Ivan rose from his seat and marched slowly towards them, still knelt a couple feet from his desk. "Do you have friends on the ship?" He asked them in native tongue. His attention was more drawn towards Gray. "Did you bring more rogue templars on my ship?" His ringed finger grabbed his chin roughly and forced him to look at him. Lucy's eyes widen, the sound in her throat lost in the heavy air.

She couldn't breathe.

Gray couldn't either.

The room went dark, darker than before. Lucy fought against her restraints and the darkness creeping out of Ivan. Blood magic. The stuffed paper dolls on the desk weren't souls safely sealed in a necropolis. As the darkness settled in, the brighter the dolls glowed an eerie red. They were demons summoned and sealed away by his own blood. Cold settled into their skin, feeling the pull of their souls draining from their bodies. He was draining them from their magic and strength, but Lucy needed to fight back. If only she could get a hand of her keys.

Gray slumped beside her, his body only being held up by Ivan's hand. Lucy tried to look at Gray, but the pressure of the room was making it harder and harder for her to move. At this rate, they'd fail the mission. Fail the Master and fail the guild…Levy and…

"Natsu," Lucy rasped as her consciousness was fading. If this was it, who'd tell Happy the Dwarf about their demise? Who'd look for his father? It was all her fault for dragging him into this mess. "No…" Lucy fought the darkness in her mind and struggled against her metal cuffs. She was assigned the mission for a reason and she needed to fix it. "I'll save everyone…" She gritted her pearly teeth and strained her skin and bones from her hand and tried slipping it through the cuff. Just one hand. It was all she needed. One hand.

Suddenly, the world went white.

Pure white light ruptured the entire ship like lightning. Lucy's vision returned and the true colors of Ivan's office shown itself in dark mahogany woods. It blinded Ivan and the dark magic the loomed in the office disappeared, leaving its master defenseless for only a moment.

"Levy," Lucy smiled and Gray staggered back, looking at her with confusion. "She did it." Without anymore hesitation, Lucy staggered to her feet, hands still tied behind her back and turned her back to Gray. "My blue gem, Gray." The lyrium gem glowing a bright blue dangled from her bracelet in front of his face and he bent forward to take it in his mouth. Lucy winced as he pulled the gem with his teeth, straining the gold chain against her skin. Gray bit down and munched on the hard potion. Lucy noticed Ivan regaining his composure and decided to kick him back down.

"Lucy Kick!" She shouted, kicking Ivan between his legs. He fell back down, muttering something in Tevene and lastly a spell. "Oh no!"

"Not today, you fucker!" Gray's eyes glowed an icy blue, veins popping out of his skin. His arms pulled away and against the chains and with another brute tug, the cuffs came apart. Ivan's eyes widen at the rush of air waving through him. All his magical energy was blocked with his Templar ability to cleanse magic in a limited area, though that would mean Lucy would be impaired as well.

"Leo! NOW!" Lucy shouted and suddenly a figure came out of the corner of the room and grabbed Ivan by the throat. "Taurus!" She shouted again and a light of blue came rushing out of Lucy breaking down the door and Leo pushed the captain through it. The man named Leo wasn't a man, but a silhouette of one in a form of a yellow light, like an illuminated ghost. They couldn't summon themselves out without the purifying light from the signal, and thanks to Levy they could.

"It can't be!" Ivan sloshed on the deck, dry clothes instantly soaking through to his skin. "A necromancer!" Gray unlocked Lucy's metal restraints and they stepped on to the rainy deck. Ivan eyed the two golden keys glowing between her fingers. A rare magic where no blood magic or illegal bindings involved. A family contract between spirits and man. "A treasure…" Lucy looked up at the mast and there were the remnants of the signal, white light hazing above the ship like a glowing cloud. An elf came in swinging on a rope as she dodged the attacks and blocked with her daggers, trying to get away.

"Levy!" She shouted, eyes following her move from mast to mast until she disappeared behind fluttering sails.

_Boom!_

Lucy peeled her eyes away from above her to Ivan and then Natsu. Her heart sank when she saw his usual smiling eyes turn monstrous black, bulging out of his skull as his bloodied fists punched a mercs head into the wooden deck. He was no longer moving and Natsu was just destroying him.

"Natsu!" She shouted and the he froze, stopping his fist half way towards the mercs face. His eyes went to her and the darkness remained. It was when she saw Natsu's bloody wound.

"Look out!" Juvia came in between Ivan and Lucy, holding out a shield made out of the falling rain. "Keep your guard up." She handed them their weapons and looked at Gray. Lucy grabbed her staff and pointed it at Ivan, but an arrow from above exploded between his feet, releasing a knockout gas. Ivan rolled to his side and Gajeel came in beside him and picked him up by the collar. He dragged his body towards them, Juvia stuffing his mouth with an elixir drenched cloth, reeking of rashvine and deep mushroom, and Gajeel threw him back into his office like a ragdoll.

"Are you okay?" Juvia asked Gray. Lucy turned to him and noticed him panting and face pale. The lyrium already gone from his system, it had been months since he took it, and after having a safe dose, it would seem his addiction was returning. His eyes wanted more.

"Fine," Gray panted.

"You need to take lyrium." Lucy pulled another gem from her bracelet.

"No!" Gray bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "I'm fine!" He held up his shield, but then staggered backwards. Lucy took a step forward to grab him, but Juvia already beat her to it.

"Here," Juvia placed a hand on his forehead and it glowed against the clamminess of his skin. "It's only temporary." The color returned to his face.

"There's a change of plans." Gajeel told Lucy. "Yer not the only ones who are after Ivan."

"The Merchant Guild Master Jose is after the Captain's bounty and yours." Juvia explained. "They are not only fighting Ivan, but they are also trying to overturn us too."

"How—?" Lucy shook her head and then looked at Natsu still fighting.

"No time," Gajeel said to her. "We have to deal with these fuckers before anything. We still have Ivan's three men." She looked around and didn't see Flare anywhere on deck.

Then suddenly…

"Holy shit!" Gray screamed when a dagger impaled the floor in front of him. The amber hilt gleamed and Lucy looked up and saw Levy leaping from a wooden rung, but someone stopped her and brought her crashing down with them into the stern of ship.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs. Her eyes darted to Natsu and then where Levy crashed, wanting to aid both, but didn't know which one to help.

With a flash, Levy's dagger was gone and so was Gajeel.

* * *

Levy winced from the debris. An iron canon rolled across the sub-raised deck, turning the pieces of wood from broken barrels, sandbags and the canon mounting into tinier pieces. Her bow dug into her back along with her quiver. She ran her fingers on its body, making sure it was still in one piece. Beside her foot was one of her daggers and she quickly grabbed it, eyes frantically looking for the other. It was possible for it to fall overboard since she landed just at the edge of the painted railing.

"Got you!" The last elf mercenary she had to face. Now their battle resumed on deck, though her confidence waned when four—five others joined him, approaching her from the stairs with their weapons drawn. Some of them had acid burns from her attacks. After the signal, Levy had to flee from her enemies, but she still assisted Gajeel and the others on the deck by throwing plethora of tonics and poisons, rendering them while they took care of them.

Levy staggered to her feet, feeling the numbing pain in her side and shooting down her thigh. Something was sprained, though not broken as she could still walk. Her one dagger in her hand, pointed at her opponents and her jeweled amber eyes scanned them, looking for any irregularities in their movements or appearance.

A scar on one man's elbow. A wooden peg leg on another. Heavily armed man with two broadswords, a woman with a rapier…different weapons. Could she fend them off with just one dagger? Jet and Droy weren't there to help her and she didn't like it when she was swarmed like this. Plus with the pain in her body and the unsteadiness of her footing, she might not be able to run away so easily. She was too far from anyone to notice her predicament.

"Though darkness closes," Levy gulped. "I am shielded by flame." The prayer fell husky in her tired voice, fear settling in. "Andraste, guide me…take me to your side…" They were coming closer. The prayer steadied her hand. "Preserve me in thy light as I am the beacon of your will…"

The woman leapt forward with her rapier, stabbing towards her chest. Levy blocked, metal crashing against metal. Her back hit the railing and her free hand wrapped around the thick braided rope. She struggled to lift herself off the deck, but she managed to get a good footing on the railing, taking the high ground. Levy peered into their dark eyes, waiting for the first to attack. And without any hesitation, the largest man with the wooden leg yelled a ferocious war cry and charged at her. Levy tried to move away, though her footing slipped and the man grabbed her wet blue hair.

"Ahh!" Levy screamed in pain. The pain in her body went straight to her head, feeling the numbing throb in her scalp. She struggled against him, but every time she moved a muscle, a wave of excruciating pain went up and down her spine.

"I'm gonna skin you alive for what you did to me face!" He spat. Levy couldn't see him. Her own vision was fading in and out of consciousness. "Starting with yer knife ears!" Levy shut her eyes, clenching her jaw as she felt the dull blade touched the shell of her pointed ear.

A whimper left her throat and she prayed once again…she wanted them to knock her out, so she wouldn't feel the pain, though she needed to endure.

"What the—ack?" The woman merc blurted out briefly before she was silenced. Bodies begun to drop including her own. Her fuzzy mind tried to wrap around what was going on. Fingers desperately trying to find her dagger on the slick deck, and her head throbbed, burning follicles so tender, she could feel each strand of her hair pulling on her scalp.

"You traitor!" The pegged man who had her by the scalp hissed at him and Levy finally looked up to see the bare muscle back standing between him and her. "All that Phantom Lord did for you, this is what you give us in return? Fucking a Fairy Tail whore!" Gajeel's hair clung to his back and the water moved through it like a dark waterfall. "Master Jose was right. You fucking fallen from your orders, you fucking bastard!"

"Gajeel," Levy murmured, and Gajeel looked back with stern eyes. The iron rivets on his nose and brow didn't repel much water, but the droplets moved around them with ease.

"I. Am. Phantom Lord." Gajeel returned his glare at the man, clenching his fist tighter around his neck. Levy's heart sank painfully in her chest hearing those words in the thundering rain. "Without me, y'blighters are nothing!" He brought him closer to his face, feet dangling in the air as he lifted him. "Phantom Lord dies today." The last thing the man heard before Gajeel suffocated him. Levy pulled her eyes away and watched as the wooden peg, soaked to the core, shook along with the other leg. It fought for air and for freedom, but Gajeel was far stronger. Levy shook in fear, watching as the peg leg moved for the last time.

"Gajeel," Levy gulped her throat dry.

"Shorty like you is hard to keep up with," Gajeel turned around and knelt down beside her. Levy flinched, but relaxed when he handed her pair of daggers with a smoldering smirk. "Can't protect ya if yer keep running around like that." She set a hand on the amber handle, and her eyes locked to his. "So, don't leave my side."


	8. Part eight

**A/N: Another action packed chapter. Seriously, I've been composing this action scene since the beginning outline process. I took a liberty or two from my actual Dragon Age playthrough and applied it to the fanfic. My Tempest Archer Inquisitor would be so proud of Levy! She's all grown up. Anyways, I promise gajevy angst and fluffy goodness next chapter! And I believe we have two more chapters for this fic. Maybe three. I'm almost done with the tenth chapter, but I might sneak in an epilogue. If you know how Dragon Age ends off their romances…well, get ready for some steamy scenes, though I'm not promising anything lol. I still have to update my other fics. Enjoy the gore and action! **

* * *

_Part Eight: Fatum Iustum Stultorum_

Amber eyes locked with his. The tightness in his chest clenched harder around his iron heart as a small smile crept on her split lips. It was when he realized all the small cuts and bruises on her face. His rough fingers automatically went to the knick behind her ear where one of his crewmates had cut her. A surge of anger and adrenaline boiled in his blood.

"Gajeel," Levy cooed. Her hand grasped his and his palm pressed along her cheek. "I'm fine, okay?" She noticed the darkness taking over his red eyes. She sunk into his hold and closed her eyes briefly before fluttering them open. Lashes flung water droplets away as her whiskey eyes burned through him. "And thank you." She smiled and tried to stand up, but slid when her boots caught one of the loose ropes that once held the canon. Gajeel caught her arm and she winced at the pain.

"Oi," Gajeel did a once over of her body, lifting her arm and noticed the pain she was in. "You dislocated your shoulder." Without waiting for her response, Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder and cranked her arm back with the other, pushing her shoulder in.

"Ow!" Levy whimpered, but relief returned to her face once Gajeel rotated her arm in every direction her arm socket would allow.

"Better?" Gajeel asked and she nodded, mouthing a thanks.

"Aw," A single slow applause and a wickedly raspy voice interrupted them. "What a beautiful sentiment!" Gajeel growled and turned around, pushing Levy behind him. "Who would have thought? The Iron Dragon and a Fairy…Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail…enemies from the days of the Ancient Dwarven Empire working together." Master Jose and about eight mercenaries, his comrades, surrounded them and blocked the stairs. His dark eyes watched them, studying how protective Gajeel was towards Levy. "To think you'd work with Fairy Tail, however, since you are fairly close to Captain Ivan, I am not entirely surprise at the union." He leaned to the side to get a good look of Levy and smiled. "Do I sense…love?"

"I was never! And what do ya mean?" Gajeel hissed. "What does Ivan have to do with Fairy Tail?" His eyes widen and the smile faded.

"You don't know?" Jose raised an eyebrow and looked at Levy. "Love, why don't you tell your man?" Gajeel felt her grip tighten around his bare studded forearm.

"Ivan Dreyer is the only son of Fairy Tail's Master Makarov." Levy told him. "Ivan returned to Tevinter to take his father's place in the Magisterium. However, he was behind the assassination of five magisters and was banished from Tevinter. He went back to Fairy Tail, but his own father didn't want him back after what he had done." She stepped forward and stood beside Gajeel. "We were sent to detain Ivan before anyone else answered the bounty on his head." She explained to Gajeel. "The man who found me and brought me to Fairy Tail was good friends with Ivan before he died. He may be a bad man, but he's still family…"

Secrets! Secrets! Secrets!

He hated them as much as he hated fancy puffy shirt wearing nobles. Gajeel was getting annoyed by the constant secrets spilling before him. Fairy Tail being on the ship, Jose trying to kill him, the Captain being a magister and the son of Fairy Tail, Gajeel was done with this job. Like he told the dead man lying on the deck, Phantom Lord was done after this.

"Anything else I should know, shrimp?" Gajeel scowled. "Ice Princess is actually Fereldan Royalty? Lucy is a bunny rabbit? I don't know—you're an Antivan Crow?" An arrow went flying in Jose's direction, sailed passed his face and impaled itself on the ship's wheel, startling the man steering it. Jose's cheek and ear was cut by the arrow and blood gushed out down the left side of his face, mixing with the droplets on his skin. Gajeel's eyes widen and looked down at Levy, who had another arrow ready to go. "What are ya doing?"

"I was a Crow."

"Seriously?"

"No!" Levy giggled, drawing her bow and smiling up at him. "If I were a crow, I wouldn't be alive now would I? There's only one way to leave the crows." She drew the string back half way, pointing the arrow at their audience.

"Yer gonna go to yer friends," Gajeel said to her. "I can take care of him." He nudged his chin at Jose, who was drawing his own broadsword and a serrated dagger in his offset hand.

"No," Levy spat. "I'll support you."

"This isn't a game!" Gajeel exclaimed. "He's no joke. You can't take him and the rest of them."

"And that's why I said I'll support you." Levy retaliated. "You're such a stubborn iron moron! Your friends are so eager to help you and yet you push them away, forcing yourself to be alone! Why can't you see that sometimes you need someone to help you?" He stared down at her, eyes narrowed at her flushed face and clenched jaw, watching the droplets pour down her heart shaped face.

"Are you done?" Gajeel exasperated surrender.

"There is one other thing." Levy's eyes looked at him and then back at Jose and his crew. "As for what you said earlier, I promise to stay at your side." She pulled back on the string and anchored it to her lips. "Now…shall we?"

Levy was still a mystery to Gajeel. A small person like her was capable of doing extraordinary and dangerous things. He was curious what else she could do and if she had more surprises for him. And Gajeel really couldn't wait to see them. Hopefully, she'd show him fighting beside him.

"Let's go." Gajeel smirked and readied his axe.

* * *

Levy released the arrow and went straight for Jose again, but this time he knew it was coming directly to him and pulled the man beside him in his place where the arrow pierced through his neck. Her eyes widen, watching the man gurgle his last breath in blood before tumbling to the deck. Jose glared at Levy, still holding his bloody cheek and ear with his hand.

Levy moved along the rail, flanking Gajeel's blind spot and taking out those who rush at them by shooting them in the leg or arm. Three men deflected her arrows easily, catching on to her non-lethal shots and using it to their advantage. Her tonic pouch felt light at her hip, having used them earlier, though her mind wandered to the three remaining flasks where they are needed only for emergencies. She hoped that she wouldn't need to use it.

"C'mere you little shit!" One of the men rushed towards her and Levy dropped her bow and grabbed the dagger at her hip, drawing it to block his attack. She wrapped her other hand around her own, trying to put all her strength into her arms, pushing him away from her. Her painful leg staggered back to stabilize herself, though she winced at the electrifying pain shooting up and down her aching limb. She needed to get her hand on her other dagger and if he kept this up, he'd have her pinned against the railing.

"Levy!" Gajeel came to view and kicked the bastard away from her, staggering backwards and giving her time to reach for the other knife.

"Thanks!" Levy shouted, hearing the silverite sing in the rainy wind. She made it just in time to meet the merc's attack and countered it by slashing through the thick muscle on his leg and then his arm. On the balls of her feet, she spun around and slid on the slick deck to give her momentum to pommel the butt of her dagger at the back of his head, knocking him out.

Levy didn't wait any longer, moving along the deck, covering Gajeel's flank. She did the same dance as before, drawing the men and women to attack and counter it with another muscle slashing attacks of her own. Her logical sense was clouded now and the treacherous training and brainwashing returned to her muscles, remembering the placement of her daggers in her fingers with each angle to deliver the blow. Levy was coming too close to the vital points of her opponents, having adrenaline trump all moral senses and have survival take over.

The beating pulse in the dagger begun to heat in her hand, finally feeling the effects of the Dragon's tooth—the heart of a dragon—give in to her abilities. They were truly the extension of her arm and the lightness of it felt as if she wasn't holding anything at all. And Levy could have sworn the pain in her body started to disappear as she cut down her enemies. The ache in her bones and muscles were vanishing with every blood spilled and something burned in her chest. A heat that washed over her that made her smile involuntarily and yet the feeling frightened her.

Another wave of mercenaries came rushing up the stairs. Armed with swords, shields and even bows and arrows. Jose stood back where the one lone merc took the large ship's wheel, trying to control the ship against the waves. Levy sliced through a woman's arm and thigh while Gajeel came rushing in with his bloodstone axe to cut her down permanently. His red eyes were bright in the overcast skies, burning brighter as the lightning illuminated the ship. The metal of his great axe gleamed in the darkness with the blood of its victims and matching his reaver eyes. Levy could sense the frustration in them, glaring dangerously towards Master Jose, though the enemies kept swarming them. At this rate, they'd be exhausted by the time they get to him.

"Look out!" One of the mercenaries shouted on the starboard staircase. A handful of mercs fell overboard, being pushed away by a large and elegantly crafted buster sword.

"Lily," Gajeel murmured, adjusting his hand over the haft of his weapon. His onyx muscles gleamed with the cascading rain. He removed his armor for some reason, maybe the misshapen chest armor hindered his movements. He kept the unruly gauntlets on both arms, almost mimicking Gajeel's look. His head shielded by a steel helmet, shielding his eyes from the pouring rain.

"Get him!" Jose shouted and the crew turned on him, relieving some of the enemies from Levy and Gajeel. They didn't let that happen, using Lily as a distraction, they'd cut down from the new rear. Levy took this opportunity to gather her arrows from downed enemies, pulling them out from unconscious mercs and returned them to her leather quiver.

It looked like the fight was in their favor, though her relief was short lived when suddenly Gajeel came crashing down on to the deck.

"Gajeel!" Levy ran towards him, but an explosive arrow came between her and Gajeel. She somersaulted away and flipped over towards her bow, quickly drawing a bloody arrow and anchoring it to her lips, scanning the deck for her attacker. Her ears were listening for Gajeel, struggling with his new enemy. Heavy hits, clash of metal on metal, their attacks shook the deck with brutal force. Levy wanted to turn her head, wanted to help the struggling Gajeel, however, her eyes remained in the possible direction of her attacker.

Arrow pointed at Jose at first, and then swiftly scanned the rest of the upper deck for anyone drawing another arrow at her. Her focused gaze went up to the mast, eyes not bothered by the rain falling into them, and did a sweep of the lines. The archer was aware of the fact if he or she shot another arrow at either Lily or Gajeel, it would give their position away. It was Levy's instinct too when faced with another sharpshooter. Her eyes glanced down at the arrow almost hitting her and studied the angle of the shaft. The wind shook the pheasant fetching and the nock pointed in the direction of her target. Levy guided her arrow to its trajectory, fingers anxiously waiting to release the string.

"How the fuck did you get on the ship?" Gajeel cursed, pushing against him and their weapons clashed, echoing metal sung with the howling wind.

"Oh?" The mysteries warrior snickered. Levy really wanted to look behind her. She wanted to know who it was and who he was to Gajeel. He sounded surprise to see the stranger on the ship, and the way he growled and grunted with each swing was far more ferocious than the last. "Surprised to see me, human?" He taunted voice low and raspy just like Gajeel.

"Tch," Gajeel hissed. "No! Just glad to get a chance to kill ya!" He shouted and their heavy dance continued. Suddenly, Levy heard something whizzed by her like a blood thirsty mosquito. Her eyes drew to port side stairwell where someone peeked behind a pile of bloodied bodies. A flaming arrow at the ready, burning a bright blue from a tonic, he was aiming for Gajeel, so she pointed her arrow at him and released it.

The black and white hair matted against his face even though most of it was tied into a ponytail. The intended arrow for Gajeel pointed at Levy and he released the string. Levy drew another arrow and ran towards him, releasing another bloodied one, hitting his hand and knocking the bow away from him. He looked stunned and frantically looked for his weapon, however, Levy was already on him with her bow still in hand and a dagger in the other and sliced his bicep and forearm to render his arms useless momentarily and finally whacking him across the face with the sylvan wood bow. The black and white haired man slumped down beside the small pile, but the movement of his chest told her he was still alive.

Levy turned to Gajeel, fighting a startling large brute covered head to toe in armor. The armor itself was a piece of art. The sharp edges at the joints, the intricate scale design with pattern slash marks throughout to serve ventilation with such heavy and unbreathable metal, and the frightening shark like helmet that covered his face. There was nothing human about his opponent. He even towered Gajeel about another foot like an unmoved metal mountain. Even the ivory teeth lined along the mandible of the helmet where the mouth was supposed to be was monstrously horrifying. And what horrified her most was the brutal slash wound on Gajeel's side.

She could see it on his face, wincing every time his muscles tighten around his abdomen. Gajeel also had his reaver eyes darkening over his blood red orbs, consuming it with rage and the fury of a dragon. It was like seeing a different person…a monster.

"G-Gajeel—" Levy aimed an arrow at the shark man's back, but something grabbed Levy's shoulder and pulled her backwards, slamming her back to the slick deck. "Ah!" She cried out, head smacking into the floor. Her head reeled and her vision blurred, but she could see who it was who did that to her. The large beak nose and the slick dark hair with the conniving devilish smile.

"Now, now, now, Love!" He swayed a finger at her and shook his head. "You shouldn't interfere with them. It's after all someone Gajeel really wants to kill." Levy groaned in pain rolling on to her stomach and setting a firm hand on the ground. Deep reds from bodies mixed with the watery deck swirled around her. Her body was in so much pain, it didn't help the nausea that churned deep in her stomach. "And it would seem…" He paused and dug his heavy metal plated boot into her back. Levy cried out, tears welling in her eyes. "I'll soon be the second lad he wants to kill. After I dispose of you!" She closed her eyes and tensed her body, knowing this was another round of beating her body would have to endure. Levy didn't how long she'd be able to hold on.

"Levy!"

"Levy!" Two voices called her and before she could see who it was, Jose's foot was off of her and something pushed him back with the quick swing of a sword.

"Lily!" Levy cringed at the pain, but she managed a smile in her dire circumstance.

"You okay?" He held out a hand while pointing his sword at Jose with the other.

"Yes," She said. The strain in her voice already told Lily of her lie as his eyes studied her aching body. "I'm fine." She forced him to look at her eyes. "I really am."

"You're as stubborn as Gajeel." Lily cocked a smile. "You need to help Gajeel. I'll take care of Jose. He can't take Torafuzar acting like that." He hissed, nudging his butt chin towards his comrade.

"What happened?" Levy had to ask and she could sense the annoyance in Lily's clenched jaw. Now wasn't the time, but Levy was a curious one.

"He killed someone dear to him." Lily begun to circle Jose as he moved towards the stairs. "Gajeel can tell you later, right now…" Levy gulped and holstered her bow. Someone dear to him? It couldn't be his father or Gajeel wouldn't have asked her questions about the Blacksmith. He never knew his mother and the Blacksmith never mentioned of other children. Could it be this _dear_ one a friend? Maybe a former lover?

The last thought made her heart sank. Levy wasn't sure if she wanted to know about Gajeel's past let alone someone he once loved taken away from him. It wounded her soul watching Gajeel land inhuman attacks at this man. Torafuzar? The origin of the name was unknown to her. It was neither dwarven nor elvhen nor was it Tevinter or Antivan.

Qunari.

"The dagger!" Levy's eyes widen and drew her knives, staring at the Qunlat etched in the blade. The schematics were written in ancient Qunlat and silverite and obsidian were the primary materials along with Dragon's tooth and blood in order to create the weapons. There was also something special about the weapons.

"Levy!" Lily shouted as Levy ran towards Torafuzar with her daggers in hand, gripping tightly around amber handles as tight as she could. Tightly as she did when Gajeel told her to do so when he fixed them back in an area of the hold. Levy eyed the intricate armor on Torafuzar. Large expanse of metal was covered skin tight across its body. She couldn't see any weak points, however, if her memory served her right, Levy should remember what she had read.

As she approached the back, Torafuzar swung back the bulk of his arm and Levy ducked down, sliding on the bloody deck. Gajeel swung forward to block his incoming attack from hitting Levy as she twirled around, blades singing. It was when she felt it then. The rapid pulsating beat in the daggers, the burning heat branding her through her leather gloves and gleaming silverite shining brighter than before. It would seem the closer they were to Gajeel and the more blood spilled, the lighter and more alive they'd become.

"Get outta the way, you little elf woman!" Torafuzar roared, swinging his great maul towards her. Levy easily dodged the heavy attack and stood on the shaft of his weapon, using it to gain her leverage as she slammed the butt of her dagger against the ivory teeth, cracking it slightly. She repeated once again with the other dagger and before his arm swung at her infuriatingly, Levy took two more steps on the large maul and pushed her feet off Torafuzar, sending her flying backwards and behind Gajeel. "What the—?" Gajeel was already there with the counter and attacked him while Levy stunned him.

"Give me time." Levy said, pulling something out of her bag. A flask filled with bluish glowing liquid and a snowflake symbol branded into the thick glass. He was a tough opponent and Levy prayed that she wouldn't need to use this tonic against Ivan, Jose or whoever else decided to join the party. Right now, Levy needed to take down his defenses. Her daggers would be able to do that, however, she needed a slight boast in her strength and her defenses. The frosted flask would do the trick.

For just a moment.

The flask in hand, Levy stretched out her arm and smashed the flask against her chest. She grimaced at the slight chill prickling her wet skin, but the power melded into her welcomely as the liquid turned into frigged ice. It enhanced her senses and the ice gave her a second set of armor.

Levy held the daggers tightly and leapt towards Torafuzar. His arm came swinging towards her, however, Gajeel ceased his movement by blocking it with his own armor clad arm and stood still waiting for Levy to make her move. As she moved, she recited the motto in Qunlat, remembering the text from the schematics. Her blade slashed across the joints of the obsidian armor; shoulders, elbow, knees, ankles and neck, all felt resistance to the blade, though the surge of the blade vibrated through the armor.

"What is this?" Torafuzar looked down at his armor, feeling his whole body shake. "My armor is impenetrable!" Levy had one last attack in her, taking the butt of the blade once more and slamming it against the ivory teeth. Gajeel came in swinging his armed fist and finished it off as ivory teeth shattered and scattered all over the deck, revealing a set of beady eyes.

"This is for Belno!" Gajeel roared with his voice carried along the howling wind. He reeled his massive gleaming arm, reinforced iron plummeting towards Torafuzar's chest. Levy moved back and slumped on to the deck, finally catching her breath. The tonic has worn off and the remnants of the frosted lyruim slowly burned off her skin. The pain in her body returned once she ceased moving and her head throbbed from Jose's attack. In which Lily was still toe to toe with him, trying to match Jose incredible speed.

"You humans are weak!" Torafuzar spat. "Even if you kill me! You are still weak!"

"_Aban-ataashi,_" Levy said to him. She saw that one single punch exposed him for what he was. A disobedient Qunari. A Tal-Vashoth. "_Asit tal-eb_" The beast stared at her wide eyed. The little elf woman spoke Qunlat at him. He glared at her as if she was feces served on a golden plater. A wretched being unworthy to speak the words of his people.

"_Ebasit kata itwa-ost_" Torafuzar laughed loudly and Gajeel brought down his fist at the center of his chest where his armor shattered around them. His gray skin revealed itself with raised scars peppering him. Gajeel's fists clenched again and he raised them again to bring down the anguish with each hit. "_Ashkost say hissra!_" He shouted and punched Gajeel in his sternum.

"Gajeel!" Levy stumbled to her feet, trying to run towards them before he attacked again. His beady eyes looked at her and even though it was the only thing she saw of his face, it spoke volumes of the treacherousness in his eyes.

"_Maraas imekari!_" He yelled at her. All the air in Levy disappeared when the brute grabbed Gajeel at the throat and pushed him against the railing. Levy drew her dagger, but Jose was already at her side and a blade grazed her waist. Levy dodged it, however, she wasn't fast enough. She cried out, grabbing at her side. She didn't have time to unsheathe her amber knife and stumbled to the ground where a broad sword laid next to its previous owner. It was heavy and her aching arm wouldn't let her to appropriately fight back. It gave her just enough strength to block his attacks.

"Gajeel!" Levy darted back and forth from Jose and Gajeel. She also searched for Lily, who was struggling to get up with wounds of his own. It was when she noticed Jose was limping on his right leg. A large bloody gash exposed itself in the midst of torn leather on his thigh. It was hard to tell how much blood he lost, because of the pouring rain washing every bloody thing. It was also difficult to tell by the bloodshot fury in his eyes. She moved along the railing, keeping Jose in front of her. She saw Lily fighting the merc steering the ship and Lily trying hard to get away from him.

Torafuzar threw Gajeel down the stairs to the main deck, crashing into a pile of tarp covered cargo filled with crafting materials. Her heart leapt and she tried to move towards the stairs, but Jose caught her off guard, and grabbed her wrist, releasing the sword from her grasp.

"Oh, dontcha worry, love." Jose hushed against her wet skin. "You'll join him soon enough." Levy grimaced at his touch, trailing his hands over her armored breasts and then down her waist where her wound throbbed. He squeezed it, releasing a pain wrenching cry from her lips. His fingers entangled itself into her blue hair, pulling out the black ribbon from her head. He yanked backwards, pulling her back flushed against him, and brushing his lips against her pointed ear. "I can see why Redfox is so fascinated by an elf like you." She struggled against him, kicking his shins as he carried her over to top of the port stairs. "Such a pretty face and yet skills to bring down a beast twice the size of ya." He inhaled her and Levy cringed, a chill running through her already numb body. "It's such a pity that talent like you has to die. Wasted in Fairy Tail…what a shame." Lips pressed hard against her cheek.

Jose forced her to look at Torafuzar beating Gajeel merciless. His back craned back over the railing, feet dangling and struggling to get a firm hold on the slick deck. Levy tried to scream his name, but no words wanted to come out. Her body couldn't take it anymore and it reached a limit. Her eyes slowly moved to the other side of the deck where Gray, Lucy and Natsu were still fighting the rest of Phantom Lord.

No matter how much she pushed herself in her training, Levy never felt she was good enough and at that moment she felt completely and utterly useless to her friends. If she wasn't good enough for them, how could she be good enough for Gajeel?

Her amber eyes fluttered towards Gajeel. His dark eyes were staring at Levy, monstrous black flashed in his orbs, though there was tenderness to them despite the darkness. Levy wanted to relieve that pain he was feeling. The monster within him was overcoming his human senses. It was the curse of a reaver; to drink the blood of a dragon and in return carry the fury of a beast until the end of their days or until the beast maliciously took over.

"No," Levy mouthed silently. Her hand peeled away from Jose's arm and tried to reach for her pouch. Two more flasks. "The Righteous stand before the darkness…" She recited the Maker's prayer, still staring at Gajeel.

"There's no use in praying, love!" Jose snickered. "You're going to hell for what you did to my men!" His grip tightens around her hair.

"…and the Maker shall guide their hand!" Levy seethed, pulling out the flask, bringing it to her face to see the yellow liquid starting to glow in her grasp and the lightning symbol etched into the glass. "The prayer is for Gajeel. Not for me!" Levy slammed the flask against her chest and a surge of adrenaline electrocuted through her body. It gave her the twitch to peel his grasp away from her and draw one of her daggers. He was still, completely unmoved from his position as if Jose was still holding her. The contents of the flask were a secret Tevinter concoction their Tempests used. A secret Lucy taught her and Laxus perfected. A must use in emergencies and now she was down to one flask.

Levy turned around quickly to see Gajeel and Torafuzar leaning far back and falling overboard and disappearing from her sight. Her eyes widen, moving her legs towards them, however, Jose fought back. He punched her abdomen, but the lightning flask resisted. It enhanced Levy's senses and movements ten-fold, though with some consequences at the end. She needed to act fast and help Gajeel before the tonic wore off.

She grabbed Jose's collar and pushed him back, drawing the blade at his throat. His injured leg gave out and they both came crashing down to the deck once again. Lily was a few feet away from her still fighting the merc at the wheel. Levy pulled her arm back and brought down her dagger at Jose's right chest, stabbing him through the shoulder. A feral cry escaped his bloodied lips and Levy pulled back the knife to stab him on the left side, but this time the shoulder, dislocating his arm to his body.

"You wretched, Fairy WHORE!" Jose spat in her face. His blood splattered warmly in her skin and burned like acid. His nose fumed and his head reeled back. "If I die, all of you will die with me!" She fell back, drawing her dagger from his shoulder. Levy's eyes widen at his murderous intent. After what she did to him, Jose was persistence was admired. "This ship will not fall in FAIRY TAIL HANDS!" He roared defiantly at his last words.

It happened way too fast when suddenly, Jose was on top of the mercenary at the giant ship wheel and pinned him to it. Levy recognized the green ooze coming out of a black leather bound flask stuffed into the merc's mouth.

Gaat-lock.

"Lily, Run!" Levy shouted, but Lily already grabbed her and pushed her further away from them, using his massive body as a shield.

If the ship wasn't steady enough from the storm, the wheel disconnecting from the rudder definitely made things much worse. Lily and Levy were thrown down the stairs as the ship lurched to the port side. Lily used his body to protect, tumbling across the main deck. Lucy and the others tried to keep their footing and so did their opponents. Many of them flew overboard from the sudden movement. The sudden pull made the large masts and the smaller ones around it break off, like tree cutters chopping down massive emerald woods.

Natsu grabbed Lucy into a protective embrace, taking cover between two mounted canons. Gray held his shield up, protecting Juvia and him from the falling debris as Juvia cut down the massive pieces into smaller ones with her water magic.

"Gajeel!" Levy scrambled from Lily's hold and grabbed the railing to see nothing but debris in the crashing waves. "Gajeel!" She shouted, surveying the waters for anybody within the waters. She pulled her eyes away and looked around for anything to save Gajeel with. Levy's quickness went to a coiled thick braided rope and Lily grabbed her arm.

"Don't you think about it!" Lily snarled at her. "You're in no shape to—"

"And you think I can pull both of you up?" Levy shook her head. "I don't think so." She flashed a smile and handing him one end of the rope. Levy quickly tied the rope around her waist and once the ship lurched towards port again, she made her jump.

"Levy!" Lucy screamed and it was the last thing she heard before she broke through the waves.

* * *

"Shit!" Gajeel cursed, desperately fighting the waves as he tried to swim to the surface. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" No matter how hard he tried to swim up, he kept sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss. The weight of his gauntlets and iron plated leather boots made him sink faster than a boulder. His dragon instincts went away once he hit the water and he barely took a breath before being submerged into the sea.

His ravenous hair narrowed his vision, like inky shadows overcoming his final darkness. Death was what he feared the most and here it was ready to claim him. Just like how his father taught him the ways of the Reaver, claiming his darkness as his strength. The same as the Mercenary group claiming his soul for their benefit until his contract was sold to Phantom Lord. In which they claimed his soul too. All for the sake of coin.

Death didn't need no coin. Death only wanted his soul and nothing else from him.

His eyes watched as the ship slowly disappeared from his fading vision.

Lily, Juvia…his old man…

Levy…

At least Gajeel knew someone that didn't think of him as a monster. It wasn't like that at first, but her open mindedness made him feel hopeful that there was a place in this world for the Iron Dragon.

"Fuck!" Gajeel cursed mentally. His consciousness was fading, darkness loomed over his thoughts and the chill of death finally came for him. Body completely numb. This was it. The last Iron Dragon. It ended with him.

"_You idiotic! Moronic! Stubborn fool of a son!" _His father's last words to him before the Mercs took him away. _"Smack that stupid look on yer face! People will spit at ya! No one will love ya!" _

His face felt strangely warm and something tried to pry his mouth open. Warm fingers wrapped around his head, sliding in with the inky threads of his hair. Gajeel fluttered his eyes open to see silky blue threads floating around his vision. Then an arm wrapped around his waist as his body begun to pull towards the surface, feeling the small figure struggling from the weight. Gajeel tried to register who it was, but as soon as he regains his vision a figure was rushing towards them at alarming speed. His eyes widen and forced her into his bare arms as his gauntlet arm blocked his attack.

"Torafuzar!" He growled in the water. Gajeel looked down beside him to see the person who saved his life.

Levy smiled at him before the last of her breath escaped her lips in small bubbles.


	9. Part Nine

**A/N: Here we are! The second to last chapter. It turned out to be a very long chapter. And for a good reason. I couldn't split the chapters anyways and I was very keen to make this fic exactly ten chapters. Anyways, the title of this chapter is named after one of the missions in the actual game, **_**In Your Heart Shall Burn**_**, though the meaning of the title is based off of an Andrastian prayer. Which is also in the game. I'll try to post the final chapter soon. The holidays weren't so forgiving with my writing time. **

**Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope you all have a good one and a wonderful New Year! **

**EDIT 3/30/16: Okay, so this was supposed to go out before New Years Eve, but I unfortunately was in a terrible car accident. If you don't follow me on Tumblr, I was on an extended hiatus recovering from my injuries and so on. So, if you would like more information, you can visit my tumblr. I'm sorry for the delay. Here is the second to last chapter of **_**Into the Darkness.**_

* * *

_Part Nine: In Your Heart Shall Burn_

"Oh my beloved Andraste!" Lucy shrieked and Natsu held her back as a loose sail whipped across the deck. "Levy!" Her brown eyes watched as Lily held on to a rope with one hand and his sword with the other, fending off Phantom Lord as much as he could. "We need to help Levy!" She shouted to Natsu and he nodded in response. "What was she thinking?"

"She'll be fine!" Natsu shouted through the wind. "C'mon!" He stood up and grabbed her elbow. Lucy swung her staff at an incoming merc and he went down with the momentum of her swing. She then held her open hand at a group coming towards them and purplish lightning erupted at the center, where the shrieks of the dead and purple clouds shaped into skulls clouded them with fear.

"Did Levy just dive off the ship?" Gray asked them, trying to hold on to what was left of the center mast. "With a rope tied around her?"

"Yes," Lucy answered. Her face plagued with worry. This wasn't supposed to happen and everything was falling apart. Where are their reinforcements? The signal was up and Gray and Lucy did their part of the plan. Where was everyone else? "Any sign of them?"

"No," Gray shook his head and swung his sword at an incoming merc. "At this rate, none of us will survive. Not even Ivan."

"Juvia!" Lily shouted from port side, still clenching tightly on the rope. The rope wrapped around his armored arm, Lucy could see the strain it was taking with the weight of Gajeel and Levy. The reinforced metal caving under the pressure. "You need to do something about this storm! The ship can't hold out for much longer!" Gray and Natsu leapt forward and kicked a giant bald soldier before it attacked them. Juvia held her staff out, twirling it in her fingers. The coldness in her eyes were unreadable and Lucy couldn't make out what she was thinking. Move the storm? A group of mages, it was possible, but a single mage to do so?

"W-What are you going to do?" Lucy asked the Enchantress. She could feel the rush of energy pouring into her as if she was absorbing the power from the rain and water around her.

"Give Juvia some time." She asked Lucy with a small grin. "Please watch Juvia's back while she gathers magic." Juvia brought her feet together and the staff in front of her. The flat of the blade inches from her face and the gleaming fist at her boot clad feet. "Juvia will try to save all of us." Lucy smiled and set a hand on her still arm. Her dark eyes fluttered open and stared at Lucy confusingly.

"I'll do more than just that." Lucy smiled, and moved behind her so her back was against Juvia. "I'll give you much _time_ as I have magic." Lucy pulled out three keys and inserted them in the special notch at the crown of her staff. "Aquarius, Virgo and Leo! Give me strength! Natsu and Gray! Watch our backs!" Lucy shouted.

"You got it!" Natsu shouted. Blue, pink and yellow light figured taking shape of two women and a man stood in front of Juvia and Lucy on guard as Lucy gathered her magical energy.

"Not under my watch, Blondie" A voice whispered into Lucy's ear. She couldn't respond on time when the sudden explosion came between Juvia and Lucy.

"Flare!" Juvia twirled her hands and her staff danced along her fingers, spinning effortlessly between her gloved digits. "Get away from us! We're trying to save the ship!"

"Like I let you after what you did to Captain Ivan!" She snarled, eyes narrowing at Lucy. She jumped at the threatening stare and readied her staff. Her spirits also stood at the ready, illuminating brightly at their Master's side. "Blondie! You hurt the Master with yer spirits! I'm gonna burn that beautiful hair into ashes!" Her fists burst into a ball of flame.

Gray and Natsu leapt to help Lucy and Juvia, but another explosive attack came between them. Natsu jumped back and a slender dark haired man with snake like eyes and black lips stood in front of him with a black staff. He was covered head to toe in black robes. Snakes embellished the robes as much as ruffles to an Orlesian, and top of his staff had a carving of seven snakes sprouting from the black staff. Each snake had a red ruby in their mouths.

Gray stood before a dual wielding dwarf with rotting purple skin and warts and dark eyes with the prominence of cataracts in the pupils. This dwarf was dead or in the brink of the blight from the way his skin and eyes were deteriorating. The only thing keeping the man alive was the red lyrium enchanted chest plate strapped to his body. It radiated the blight and the veins and skin around his neck was glowing lava red. Gray's blood begun to boil at the sight of lyrium and what was worse was that this particular red lyrium was calling to him like a siren.

"A Templar, eh?" Nulpudding addressed. "Who's off the juice, eh? Must be hard to hear the voices in your head, eh?" He wasn't wrong and Gray winced at his words mixing with the red lyrium's song. His thirst for the lyrium grew and his eyes darted at the gleaming singing rocks peppered all over his armor. "Don't you want to hear the voices turn into a beautiful song, eh?" Gray swallowed hard. Even with Juvia's temporary remedy, it didn't sate his thirst only the pain in his head. It had been four years since he decided to stop taking it on a regular basis and only if the mission suits his talents with the right amount dosage. With the help of Erza and Natsu, he was able to control his addiction, however, every time he had a taste his old self would come back to haunt him.

"Hey, Gray!" Natsu head butted him with the flat of his blade. "Snap out of it!"

"What the hell was that for?" Gray turned to Natsu, who had a wickedly charming smile. "What's with that face?"

"Yer drooling." Natsu pointed at his chin and Gray quickly touched it and wiped it away. "Don't listen to _them_." The voices were taunting him and the deformity of the dwarf in front of him was toying with his lyrium deprived mind, but Gray knew better than to let it get to him. They were going to feel the wrath of Fairy Tail.

"Never did." Gray sighed and readied his sword and shield. "You girls okay?"

"Yes!" Lucy shouted as Leo and Virgo countered Flare's fire attacks. "Juvia, do what you have to do. We'll give you time."

"Juvia thanks you," She said before she resumed her position.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Gajeel widen his eyes at the beast. He could feel the rope around Levy pull. Stubborn woman. Gajeel wanted to scream and yell at her stupidity. How could she save someone like him?

Without his heavy and intricate armor, Torafuzar was a beast underwater, maneuvering easily in the dark depths. He needed to get Levy to the surface before she drowned, but he couldn't simply let her go and have whoever was at the end of the rope take her up. Torafuzar could easily strike her down. And he was useless if he did let her go as he'd continue to sink.

"_A monster," _His father's voice echoed in his mind. _"The town fears ya. The soldiers fear ya. Ya nothin' but a burden to me! To everyone around ya! You. Are. Nothing." _

"Fuck!" Gajeel scanned the dark waters and saw him coming back around with an open hand aiming towards Levy. Gajeel spun around blocked his attack with his bare back and countered with a punch of his own. Torafuzar's beady eyes narrowed on Levy, but as he made his attack on her, Gajeel snatched the dagger sheathed at her hip and rammed it into the center of the Qunari's chest. Torafuzar flared his gums and his eyes, giving out a feral roar as he desperately tried to inflict pain into them. Gajeel pulled out the dagger from his heart and sheathed it. Red eyes glared back at Torafuzar with a cold expression. The monster wasn't out. The Qunari shark's eyes went dark and he slowly started to sink into the darkness.

Gajeel winced at the lack of air. He couldn't take it anymore and Levy certainly had enough.

He tugged on the rope as hard as he could and a few moments later Gajeel was slowly pulled in. He held on to the rope so it didn't hurt Levy's body from the pull. The ferocity of the waves beneath the surface was a welcoming sight and once they broke the surface he inhaled the biggest breath he could muster. However, the sight before him almost rendered him speechless.

Smoke rose from the upper deck and the ship rocking uncontrollably to the point where Gajeel could see Lily over the railing of the deck. The rudder detached itself from the wheel. Debris, sails and mast was hanging off the sides of the ship and the crewmates were flying off and into the water. Some were still on the deck, fighting the rest of their group.

"Why isn't Juvia—" Gajeel gulped a mouthful of sea water. "—doing anythin'?"

"Gajeel! Levy!" Lily shouted, pulling them towards the unsteady ship. Gajeel got his footing on the ship and with Levy tightly against him, he begun to walk up the ship with Lily guiding him with rope.

"We're almost there, Shrimp." Gajeel's voice rasped against her cheek. Her breath was faint, but her heart was still beating. "We'll get ya to the mage and get ya all fixed up." He cooed, walking along the rocking ship. He braced himself when the ship leaned towards him. Lily was ready to grab them once Gajeel lost his footing. They both grasped the rope tightly and waited for the ship to rock back, where he regained his footing, but then the ship rocked over again and Lily almost fell overboard, trying to hold on to the dangling Gajeel. He looked up to see the frustration and anguish in his face. He would never let go, Gajeel knew that, but he wouldn't have him break his arms because of them.

As the ship rocked back, Gajeel used the momentum to kick through the sublevel canon mountings and through the window. His legs tingled from the brute force of the iron canons and he braced him and Levy, turning his body so his back slammed against the wooden wall. For the moment they were safe on the ship, but who knew how long the ship would last.

"Levy!" Gajeel shook her, skin cold against his rough touch. "Oi, shorty! Shrimp!" Gajeel drew her back from his hold to stare at her frozen face. Her lips agape and blue, skin so white and cold and finger shaped bruises along her cheek and jaw. "Oi!" Gajeel's voice cracked, shaking her shoulders. His hand went to the center of her chest, trying to feel the rise of it along with the beat of her heart. His eyes widen.

Nothing.

_Monster._

"Fuck!" Gajeel adjusted her in his arm and started pumping her chest rhythmically. His eyes darted back and forth from her chest to her face. Gajeel gulped and leaned down, grasping her chin and her nose and took a deep breath before his lips encompassed her cold ones. He exhaled heavily, watching from his peripheral her chest slightly rising. "You can't do this to me!" He pulled away and pumped her chest again. "Levy? Please come back! How can I face yer stupid friends if yer dead?!" He cried. His own heart tugging painfully like the Maker or whatever God's puppet strings. Flashes of an old woman came to his clouded mind. Belno, the only woman that showed him kindness during his days before Phantom Lord, and her bloodied face, cold and pale when she found her assassinated in her room. He couldn't do this again. Gajeel didn't know her for that long or that well, but he didn't want to let that end here.

The warmth of her smile and amber eyes. The way her deftly fingers made her daggers dance and create a brilliant song as it sliced through the air. The sound of her voice, her laugh, the way she yelled at him…Gajeel didn't want it to end here. Not now. Not ever.

"If there's a Maker," Gajeel gulped and breathed into her again. "She doesn't deserve this." Gajeel pumped her chest and repeated once more. "If ya take her from me, you fucking owe me a damn favor!" He glanced up and shook his head. The ship leaned to the side again, sending her rolling away, though Gajeel dragged her to his bare chest, protecting her fragile body from the shifting cargo and water seeping into the open windows.

He could hear the thready beat of her heart. Clasping her hand, Gajeel held her close against his chest, waiting for something to happen. Her body was wet, cold and bruised. The trauma Levy had to endure by his side, let alone his first attacks to her body, were too much for her. This was why he never wanted anyone to help him. He always helped himself, because if he gets hurt it was his fault. It was easier that way, so he didn't have to blame himself for their mistakes. Now, Levy was a victim of the dreaded curse of the Iron Dragon. Out of all the people, it had to be Levy.

She didn't deserve it.

"M'sorry," Gajeel whispered, rubbing her arms to return some heat to her body. His eyes looked for something dry, but it was no use when everything was drenched with rain and sea water. "I got you in this fucked up mess." If it wasn't for Jose, this battle would be just like how Levy planned it. An easy capture mission. That was it. She and her friends were dragged along his mess and now they fight to stay alive.

His hold gripped tighter around Levy at the thought of Lily and Juvia being brought into this too. They had to follow him like the stubborn fools they are and not their true leader. He didn't deserve their loyalty, their friendship, their heeded advice…and above all else he never returned it, always pushing them away and using them when it was necessary.

"Shit," Gajeel cursed, hearing another explosion from above deck. The ship was rocking again, hearing the frame of the ship creek hauntingly through the hold. The slaves in the second lowest cargo hold must be flooded or filled with their cries. Either way, their predicament was too much for anyone right now. Not even Juvia would be able to get them out of this storm safely, and Levy's sacrifice to bring Gajeel back would be vain.

He held her tighter again, feeling the warmth of her face against her arm as her head laid against his bicep. Her hair tickled his nose, but it didn't bother him. He inhaled the scent of lavender and crystal grace, eyes felt heavy and tired from their battle. So tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and never wake up. Phantom Lord, the ship, his friends, Levy…and he too would be a goner. And he didn't want to know where his future lie beyond this cold dank flooded hold. He wished to never wake, but something was struggling against him, just like his stubbornness. Gajeel moved his arm, realizing the small rise of her chest and the heavy coughing against his elbow.

"G-Gajeel—" Levy rasped, squirming a bit before she winced in pain. "—C-C-Can't breathe." She muttered and Gajeel gaped at the slight flush of her cheeks. He relaxed his arm and let her body slump against him, hips aligned with his own, blue hair clung to his chest as she gathered her own air with long drawls from her lungs.

"Yer alive!" Gajeel smiled, looking over her body carefully, checking her arms and legs to see if she can move them with no problem by squeezing them. His red eyes watched her limbs twitched under his relentless touch.

"W-What are you doing?" Levy was looking up at him, cheeks redder than he would ever imagine. This was the first time he ever saw her…adorable? Was that a word? Gajeel wasn't entirely sure, but heat fluttered in his chest, swelling with happiness at the heat on her once cold cheeks.

"Checkin' if yer alright." Gajeel brought a finger beneath her chin and her amber eyes looked at his hand before locking her gaze at his.

"Worried about me?" Levy smiled. The Dalish in her voice was more prominent with her exhaustion. Gajeel didn't realize how much she fought to hide it. "To think a stubborn man like you would be worried about someone like me." Her hand touched his face, gloved hands traced his jaw.

It was not his intent, though the sudden warmth of her hand seethed through her leather gloves and his stubble jaw seek comfort in her palm. A strange feeling to him to crave touch like this. Gajeel spent most of his life pushing people away, he never knew what it was like to be comforted in such a way. What was safe before was following orders and did whatever it took to get their pay. Now, price for safety wasn't in a form of gold or currency. Right in his arms, holding her close, a small hand caressed his cold face. Something so simple, someone with a bright smile surrounded by the darkness, a simple caress and the reassurance of her large beating heart. First time in Gajeel's life he felt safe.

"Gajeel?" Levy hushed, cheeks flushed and lips apart. He stared down at her. She noticed his sudden stupor and his face felt hot as if her curiosity burned through him. "Are you alright?" Her hand moved up his jaw and her fingers grazed his ear. "You don't—Ah!" The ship lurched to the port side and Gajeel held onto her tight. His heavy boot splashed in the water and he moved until his back was against the wooden support beam. The ship almost turned a full ninety degrees and Gajeel was completely lying down along the temporary horizontal beam. Levy's body was sprawled on to his, arms holding tightly against his sore torso. He winced, having her hand accidentally grazed the wound at his side. The entire ship creaked louder than before. He wondered how much more it could take before the raging storm completely obliterates them.

When Gajeel opened his eyes, he rapidly blinked to honey whiskey jewels and lush lips letting out a warm breath against his face. Levy was so close to him. Wet tendrils of blue dangled from her heart shaped face and tickled his chiseled cheek bones. An audible gulp escaped him and his eyes kept moving from her eyes to her lips as the burn deep within took over his dragon senses. He was very focused on her eyes and lips that he didn't realize she was straddling his hips so…intimately.

"Sorry," Levy apologized, trying to readjust herself on his chest and pulling her face away in an embarrassment. "I didn't mean to—?" Her wandering gaze met with his again and tried to pull away, but Gajeel's callused finger caught her chin and forced Levy to look at him. Something primal echoed within him, something trying to take over his mind, though it wasn't something beastly or dangerous. It was possessive. A need.

_He_ wanted to touch her.

_He _wanted to hold her.

_He _wanted to claim her.

Gajeel guided Levy to his lips.

_He_ wanted to taste her.

Soft, warm and lush lips met his own.

_He _needed her.

* * *

Her eyes widen at the contact of her chin between his wet fingers. The usually red eyes appeared dark like Orlesian wine inside a golden chalice. He was staring at her lips and then her eyes and she couldn't help to mirror his motions. The beat of her heart pounded in her pointed ears and her hands sprawled across the center of his chest, feeling the beat of his own heart. It taunted her earnestly, repeating in tandem _trou-ble, trou-ble, trou-ble,_ into her ears. It was her sensible mind that was telling her that, and no matter what her instincts told her to run away, Levy's heart wanted to indulge in this _trouble._

His mouth drifted closer. Lips brushed against lips, and as she took a breath, she stole his.

Gajeel pulled away with a growl, face contorting in pain and Levy was confused by it. A pang of hurt weighed on her heart for the discourse of the kiss, though there might be reason for his grimacing look. Did she hurt him? Her hands and her legs were not touching any of his wounds. She had to pull away, but Gajeel kept her in his arms. His tender touch, hands glided along her back and settled at the curve just before her backside. His hand grabbed her chin again and he tried to pull her in for another breathless kiss, however, his lips hovered over hers hesitantly. A cry tore her lips, waiting and anticipating another kiss, but Levy hung empty. What was he doing?

"Not like this." Gajeel growled, slamming his head against the beam. Levy stared at his pulsating eyes, shifting strangely from dark to bright red. The darkness was fighting to take over of his mind. Gajeel's body was completely exhausted, completely indisposed. He used too much of his Dragon Hunter abilities and the dragon blood was fighting to take control. The madness of his powers were overcoming his humane rational thoughts and replace them with something primal.

"Gajeel!" Levy released her hold on his chest and put his head between them, forcing him to look at her. "It's okay! You are fine! Come back to me!" Levy couldn't see the red anymore. The slit in his eyes thinned, almost completely invisible in the dark inky pools. The ship creaked and slowly shifted back to its original position again. Levy kept her hands on either side of his temple and her gaze sternly into his orbs. "Gajeel! Can you hear me?" Levy slid down from his muscled body and her footing wobbled and splashed into the water. His hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him.

"_Mine_," Something that wasn't Gajeel growled back at her. "No!" Gajeel tore his gaze away and blinked hard. "Not like this."

"Gajeel…" Levy cooed, trying to keep calm. "Gajeel! Listen to me!" She looked around the shifting cargo and debris. "I need you to come back. We need—" A warning growl escaped him. "—I need you. Please?" Her heart sank. The pain and the struggle all over his face, Levy didn't want to know what obstacles he had to endure. The sickness of the dragon's madness was consuming him and Levy had no idea how to help him.

She read once of Reavers and the Nevarran Dragon Hunters of old about the effects of dragon's blood in humans. Some still practice the art, but rarely seen with dragons on the brink of extinction again. Not to mention the people who were capable of slaying such a beast. Most of the Dragon Hunting clans are extinct or far too prideful to share their secrets to non-clan members. Some even destroyed documents on the skill, however, not all were destroyed. The Reavers of the South did not know of the Reavers of the North. The first dragon hunters, the Qunari.

Heart of a Dragon.

_Kadan. _

"Gajeel?" Levy cooed one again. "I'm fine. See?" Levy grabbed his bare hand and brought it to her face, muzzling her damp cheek into his open palm. His eyes went to her hands holding on to him, narrowing at her shaking hands. "Look at me." She noticed him pulling away, but she kept his hand against her skin.

"Get away! "He warned.

"I'm not afraid." Levy glared back at him. "I do not fear you or Gajeel."

"Lies!" He growled.

"No!" Levy shouted, eyes darting back and forth from his eyes to his sharp teeth. "No lies!" She gasped, placing one hand over his heart, curling her fingers over slick muscle. "I do not fear Gajeel. So please…" She gulped her nerves away and tip toed to meet his gaze a little closer. "Come back to me, Gajeel. I. Need. You." Her teeth articulate each word ever so carefully and her yellowish eyes burned through him.

Everything she said wasn't a facade just to save her skin. Levy wasn't scared of him at all. At first, Gajeel had his expressionless shield up, however with all the events that unfolded in their most ridiculous plan, Levy learned about the human behind that iron mask. It may have been more than a day, but Gajeel was starting to grow on her. He'd put this monstrous persona to scare people away. Although, no one stuck around long enough to know the true Gajeel. And his true self would make Levy's chest flutter.

His looks weren't bad either, and Levy approved of them quite wholeheartedly. Oh how she wanted to take off her leather gloves so her fingers could run along every ridge of muscle on his abdomen and spread open her hand on the expanse tautness of his chest.

"Kiss me," Levy rasped, eyes narrowing on his lips. A truth she wished she told him sooner. A single kiss and she wanted more. More of his taste and touch, she never felt anything like that, like this before. Thrilling surge pulsed through her, though it also frightened her.

But, not Gajeel. Gajeel didn't frighten Levy.

"Kiss me," She repeated only this time her voice spoke to him like a dare. A flash of light filmed over his eyes for a brief moment before his grip came down to her biceps and pushed her against the wall. Hands planted against the wall on each side of her face and Levy tilted her chin up to gaze at the monstrous look in his eyes. His notion was to scare her away. She could easily do so if she wished to. The monster gave her that chance, but Levy didn't move. Her survival instincts were kicking in, fingers twitching to move to the hilt of her dagger and draw it against his throat if he even dared harmed her. Levy's heart was telling her differently. It reminded her of the brief moments they had where the dragon wasn't so monstrous.

She only stared back at him with the same tenacity as he and she wasn't going to lose. "Are you afraid of me? This little elf from Fairy Tail?" She could hear his nails digging into the wooden walls. "Shorty? Shrimp? Do you feel intimidated by a Fairy, you dense piece of sheet metal?" Her lips thinned, hating to call herself by her physical stature. "I am not afraid of you! But, it seems to me you—" She balled her hand into a fist and pushed her knuckles into his sternum. "—are afraid of me." Her sultry voice said to him in a dare and Gajeel immediately grabbed her chin between his two fingers. An awarding whimper escaped her lips.

"I ain't afraid of you." She saw the flicker of the real Gajeel in his red scalding eyes. His voice almost returning but the threatening growl remained.

_Almost there,_ she thought to herself.

"Then," Levy gulped, staring at his lips. "Do I need to repeat myself, Gajeel?" The name was no longer foreign on her tongue. It sounded like she'd been saying it for years like a mantra. The air around them was stifling. She could hear the pulsating beat of their hearts entwining in an obscure rhythm, taunting both of them from what they truly want. His rough fingers glided along her jaw, her ears and settled into her damp blue hair. Levy shivered, feeling the strange pull in her stomach slowly return. Her hand opened up on his slick chest and she glided them along the taut muscle to his shoulder and wrapped around his neck, guiding him closer. She tipped toed to meet him and her eyes flashed from his lips to his eyes just before she closed her eyes.

Levy was afraid. Not afraid if he might hurt her, but feared Gajeel would slip away again. The absence of his lips upon hers was too much to bear. Her instincts told her to open her eyes and bring a hand to the hilt of her daggers, but she had faith in him. The daggers—maybe even the Maker—guided Levy to Gajeel's side. How many times had Gajeel saved Levy from being killed? From seeing the way he fought, Gajeel could have easily killed her the first time even if he saw her daggers or not. The Levy from a day ago wouldn't have trusted him. Her stomach even told her that now, however, it was her heart that knew how much kindness that lied within the Iron Dragon's heart. If no one else could see it, then who could? That kindness would fade into the abyss of his own darkness.

"_In your heart—_" Levy gasped, feeling the brush of his cold lips. "_—shall burn_." A fitting prayer. A shudder went through her, and Gajeel hesitantly pulled back again. Her eyes shot opened, feared that she had lost him again, but instead the darkness wasn't there no longer. The color in his face returned and the gleam in his eyes were molten, burning like fiery brimstone.

"Gajeel," Levy smiled and without anymore hesitation, he kissed her.

Everything around them was falling apart. Their paths had led them to an unfortunate fate, yet they have found some comfort in passion out of all places. Stranger things had happened and somehow their brief union would only be taken away by death.

Levy's leg wrapped around his waist and his hands guided down her hips where he lifted her from the unsteady floor and slammed her against the wall. She winced, briefly pulling away from the heated kiss. Gajeel trailed hot lips on her cheek to the hollow of her neck, sucking at the soft skin. His touch against her skin cause a strange and yet satisfying tug in her belly, beckoning for more of something foreign.

_Oh, Maker!_ Levy pleaded mentally. The books she had read—both romance and scientific—never fully explain the great lengths of how good a simple kiss would be. The way his tongue licked her lips for her permission to enter. How her own tongue carefully danced along with his. The taste of him curled through her, shooting straight to her toes. Gajeel's fingers curled around her leather clad ass, a muffled sound of surprise purring through his throat.

The hunger. The reckless passion. To only have found it sooner. To have found Gajeel much sooner.

A strange ache consumed her heart and confusingly enough tears welled in her eyes, feeling the inevitable pressure behind them. Her face tightened and her kiss slowed, catching the attention of Gajeel.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel pulled away and asked her with a sultry voice, however, the ship jerked to the side once again and an explosion from above broke their hazy trance. Gajeel fell backwards and Levy clung to him as his back slammed against the wooden beam, feeling it crack from their momentum. They both winced and looked at each other for a moment before another explosion averted their attention back to the deck. Then suddenly, something zoomed pass outside the ship's leaking window and Levy knew what it was.

Or _who_ it was.

"Reinforcements." Levy breathed. "I-I need to—" She looked back at Gajeel, catching him grabbing a blue curl in his fingers. "We need to—" She paused again and held his gaze. "I-I want to—" Her eyes dropped to his mouth.

"Alright," Gajeel said, biting his bottom lip. "We'll continue this…later." His eyes darken for just a moment and he forced a smile. The monster within was no longer presence, but for how long? The ship averted itself to its original position, Levy and Gajeel stumbled to their feet, tripping over floating cargo and other debris.

"Right," Levy stared up at him. "Later." A lump formed in her throat. A broken promise, though she had to be hopeful. They all had to be.

"C'mon," Gajeel placed a hand at the small of her back and nudged her forward. "Before the ship tips over again." Levy nodded and marched forward towards the stairs. "Thanks, shorty." Levy's back stiffen from the low resolute of his voice rumbling through her. Her boots stopped its trek on the stairs and she turned around. Levy was eye level with Gajeel; two steps lower than she.

"For what?" Levy whispered.

"For not runnin' away," Gajeel scratched his head. Levy had so many questions to ask him yet it wasn't the time nor place to ask.

"Why would I?" Levy set a hand on his cheek, watching his eyes widen as she showed kindness when he clearly knew he didn't deserve none. "C'mon, we need to move." Some semblance of hope fluttered in her chest. They would talk about it later when this was over. She leaned forward and gave one last kiss before they were thrown into battle once more.

* * *

"Uh," Gray blinked hard at the deformed creature in front of him, peering over his shield cautiously, and to hide his exhaustion. "Lucy?" He cringed at the pain throbbing at his side. The blue metal caved into his ribs, dented by Nulpudding's last attack. "Anytime you want to—I don't know—hurrying things up."

"Shh!" Lucy tried not to break focus. It was hard enough to bend time let alone controlling two different time dimensions simultaneously. To top things off, her spirits were defending her and Juvia from the flaming witch was consuming too much of her magical energy. All her training to become the heiress of the Heartfillia seat in the Magisterium was starting to pour back into her mind. The last year, she fought to hide her secret as she feared showing them, risking being caught by templars. Lucy hoped that her dormant magic didn't rust the hinges in her skills.

"Juvia's ready!" The water mage shouted and spun her staff with much grace and skill as a Knight-enchanter should have.

"Right!" Lucy adjusted her hands and twirled her staff in a counter clockwise direction. "Aquarius, Leo and Virgo. Thank you for your help." With a twist of her wrist, the keys embedded in her staff stopped glowing and the lighted figures disappeared into the saturated air. The potency of her magic entangling with Juvia's was thick and suffocating to those lower in magical skill. The Black Snake and Flare felt the power of their unison burning the air around them.

"Haste," Lucy's hand glowed and released her staff where it stayed hovering in front of her as her hands pushed away from the center. The falling rain, the crashing waves, and the flying debris ceased movement, though not completely stopped. Juvia's eyes widen at how much slower the rain was falling. She could feel it, however, she moved at normal speed.

Or she was moving at a higher speed and the time around them was at a normal rate.

If controlling the dead and spirits weren't scary enough, time manipulation was far more frightening than the blight itself.

_Extraordinary magic. _Juvia thought cautiously. _How long could she last? _

Juvia needed to act fast and with Lucy's boost, she might be able to save them all. She focused the accumulated magic particles in the rain and in the water. Juvia had never bent a storm this massive before and to hold what was left of the ship, she'd need more than the Maker's word to get her through this.

"Juvia!" Lily and Gray shouted at the same time, pointing at a massive wave coming towards them as the ship begun to tip over again. They flinched, but luckily Lucy's time magic trapped the incoming wave into her spell, stopping it from crashing into the ship. It gave Juvia enough time to pull the ship from its tilted position and with the water moved _Phantom Lord_ through the still ocean.

Lucy grimaced, hands shaking and contorting as it tried to move with Juvia. Gray and Natsu looked back at Lucy, but she smiled to reassure them she was okay. Nulpudding sat on the slick deck, lightly touching the suspended water droplets. His dead white eyes stared at it and the barrier they were in. A film of bended water and light surrounded in array of translucent colors as lightning erupted from the outside of the sphere. Everyone on deck admired the magnificent sight around them. No one cared for their enemies. Phantom or Fairy, they had one common enemy to face and it was death. The incredible mages at the center of it all were the only ones who could defeat it.

No one dared to lay finger on them.

"_Fasta vass!_" A voice shouted from behind them and Lucy screamed as a small surge of lightning shot through her body. "_Vitae benefaria, Amatus!_" It was Ivan with his dark eyes bloodshot and wide as it screamed death towards Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, jumping to her side. However, he was caught in the lightning chain and crumpled to his knees.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy tried to fight the pain. Fought through the numbness consuming her body. She needed to keep focus or they'd lose everything, especially when Ivan's magic was polluting theirs and soon would envelope them in dark magic. "_Alluvin valla kal!_" Lucy shouted at him and she saw Gray jump at the Captain, trying to dispel his magic, though it was useless without the aid of lyrium. He was cut down by the same lightning.

"No!" Lucy screamed and her hands grabbed her staff and spun it in her fingers before she slammed the blade of her staff into the wood and through the deck, cascading a wave of purple magic, and pushing everyone but Juvia a few feet from Lucy. Ivan held out his hand to guard his eyes, unmoved by it and raised his jeweled hand at Juvia where her body suddenly went limp. Juvia screamed when time returned to her and the rain resumed its natural fall. Her magical energy scattered where water had fell and the ship came crashing into roaring ocean.

"You are done for!" Ivan spat in Tevene, marching towards them with the intent to kill. Lucy pushed her aura out of her own being and the purplish figure stood between them, but that didn't stop Ivan from his trek. The spirit of Lucy exploded when Ivan walked right through it, leaving magic residual marks on the deck, however left no mark on Ivan.

"Not if I could help it." Lucy tried again and this time a purple light veiled her body and Ivan raised his hand at her. His magic crashed against her barrier in green sparks. His fists clenched tightly and the sparks became more prominent and Lucy grimaced at the contact, feeling it through her shields. She looked to the side where Lily had Juvia panting in his arms, and soon Gajeel came to their side. If he was here…

"_Amatus,_" He said to her, drawing a short staff from within his cloak. "You don't stand a chance against me!"

"M-Maybe not," Lucy smiled, fists clenched tighter around her staff, keeping her jelly knees from falling. "But, I know someone who can." Ivan's eyes widen and then suddenly a flash of blue and red came into view and Ivan stumbled backwards.

"She's not your Amatus!" Levy told him in perfect Tevene. If his eyes couldn't get any wider, Ivan shocked and awed at the person standing before him with amber daggers in each hand. The uncannying blue hair, the jeweled topaz eyes and pointed ears.

"Levy?" His voiced stuttered through the name. "Is that you?"

"One and only." She shrugged her shoulders and stepped forward with one of her daggers pointed at him. "Now surrender yourself and you will be spared."

"Ha!" Ivan took a step and adjusted his ringed hands on his dark blue staff. "Like you and the rest of Fairy Tail have the gall to kill me! This must be joke! You sent Levy the Hawk to defeat me!" He took another step, but Levy lunged forward and swung her daggers at him. Which he easily avoided them. "And you used the elixirs! My, my…how are you still standing?" His eyes studied her aching body. She fought hard to hide her pain, but it was no use in front of a blood mage.

"Levy," Lucy looked at her. "Did you use—?" Her eyes went to her pack, but could not tell how empty it was. Lucy didn't need to as the symptoms of the elixirs were there; dead pale skin, twitchy eyes and the awfully painful muscle spasms raking beneath her armor. If she didn't poured all her magic into her last spell, Lucy could help heal Levy.

"I did," Levy grip tighten around her daggers. "I'm fine." She had one more reason to live and all she had to do was distract him.

"Just like your parents," He shook his head. "Stubborn as always." A menacing smiled crept along the lines of his face. "That's what got them killed!"

"You are no better." Levy smirked, switching back to common tongue. "You're just like your father."

"Huh?" Ivan eyed her questioningly and without a time to get an answer, it showed itself with an incriminating attack, pulsating through his body with enough volts to slay a dragon. The attack happened too fast that Ivan didn't have time to scream in agony.

"Your timing is impeccable," Levy let her hand down to her side and looked up at the man cloaked in dragon skin. His hay colored hair clung to his forehead and the same colored eyes stared at her stoically. The sleeves of his red cloak were far too small for the balk of his muscular arm and wore it hanging off his shoulders like a cape. He was well built for a mage and would often times deceive the Templars because of his build, almost matching Gajeel's physique. The scar through his right eye, shaped like a lightning bolt, and the Dreyer Family Signet ring mirroring the same one on Ivan's finger.

"Laxus," Ivan's eyes narrowed, jaws clench at the sight of the mage before him. "My son."


End file.
